


Somewhere Not Here | 不是这里的某处

by Ritachi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, an au where hektor showed up in chaldea on day one, like it finally happened in chapter 16 i'm sorry, may contain spoliers up to The Grand Time Temple, slice of life-ish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritachi/pseuds/Ritachi
Summary: 赫克托耳从最开始就来迦勒底的故事，配对是赫克托耳x咕哒子（在文中会和藤丸立香交替使用）。随着故事进展可能会出现到1部终章为止的剧透。最初发在lofter上的（capsizedbyyourwaves.lofter.com以及everythingiseek.lofter.com），在这边放个备份。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Hector | Lancer
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，第一章推荐通关序章再看
  * 赫克托耳很早就来了迦勒底的故事（虽然这章没出场）



从洁白的房间醒来，咕哒子有一瞬间搞不清自己身在何处。

“你醒啦？感觉怎么样？”

咕哒子迟钝地望向声音的来源，坐在床侧的深色长发的女性微笑着任由她打量：“怎么？一觉醒来就看到绝世美人是不是很幸运？虽然很想让你欣赏个够，可现在没这个时间。有人在管制室等你，快点去比较好哦。”

管制室。这个关键词打碎了隐形的墙，这几天来的记忆一涌而出。

原本以为只是普通的海外夏令营，结果却被送到了不知在哪的雪山里。短暂的相遇之后就是刺耳的警报声，崩坏的迦勒底，燃烧的冬木，以及最后无法归还的一个人… 所长的惨叫似乎还萦绕在耳边，咕哒子甩了甩头：“玛修，玛修怎么样了？”

大美女欣慰地笑了：“她没事，去管制室见她吧。啊，罗曼也在那，不过他的事根本无关紧要啦。”

“呃，好的。请问你是迦勒底的员工吗？”

“我是独一无二的达・芬奇亲，迦勒底的协助者。或者说， 召唤英灵第三号… 这个就留到以后再解释～ 藤丸立香，不管你乐不乐意，由你担当主人公的故事已经开始了，” 自称是文艺复兴时期天才的美女在她背上拍了一把，把她赶出了房间，“少女啊，去拯救世界吧！”

在管制室见到了罗曼医生和玛修，还来不及为她的平安无事感到高兴就被告知了迦勒底之外的一切皆已毁灭，想要延续人类的未来必须修复特异点，而能做到这件事的只剩下自己。

“相当王道的展开呢…”咕哒子小声吐槽，然后向刚认识一天、却是无比重要的后辈问道，“玛修，如果我说我想试试看，你愿意作为我的从者和我一起战斗吗？”

浅色头发的少女微微脸红了：“是、是的，前辈。”

“那没什么好犹豫的了，我们尽力而为吧。”

虽然爽快地夸下了海口，咕哒子仍然是对魔术一窍不通的普通人。罗曼拜托玛修给她补习基础知识后就继续安排人事调整和设备修缮去了。雷夫的恐怖袭击布下的阴云依然笼罩在所有员工心头，但是理解了现状之后大家都默契地选择忙碌起来。咕哒子听到有人说光靠罗曼一个人的话他啥都做不成，其他人纷纷表示赞同，盖过了罗曼微弱的抗议——“别当面说我坏话啊喂！”“背后说就可以吗，代理所长？”

神出鬼没的达・芬奇从门边探出头：“玛修、立香，你们两个来一下。罗曼，她们我借走了！英灵召唤系统[Fate]准备okay，我们现在就去试试～”

“哎？等下，我也在场比较好…”达・芬奇推着她俩迅速溜了，全然不顾代理所长的威严。

“现在就召唤英灵好吗？”玛修侧过头问达・芬奇，接着好像想起了应该向咕哒子介绍这位，“前辈，她是…”＊

“完美无缺的达・芬奇亲～又见面了，立香。回答你的问题，现在正是进行召唤的时机啊，毕竟增加战力是当务之急。”

“唔，说的也是…”

“而且罗曼要我当技术部门顾问塞了一堆事给我，英灵的话总有几个能干的家伙吧？快点来分担杂活啦。”

“这才是真心话吗？”咕哒子扶额，“话说，召唤是随机的？召出了不得的家伙怎么办？”

“迦勒底有圣遗物可是现在找很麻烦，所以就靠因缘和相性来召唤吧！没问题的，这边可是关系世界存亡的危机，肯定有不少有识之士会回应的… 实在不行就用你的魅力俘虏他们！”

“哇——更不安了耶——”说话间他们已经来到了召唤室门口。简单讲解了怎么操作之后达・芬奇做了个请的手势。事到如今只能硬着头皮上了。

“…自抑止之轮降临吧，天秤的守护者啊！”磕磕绊绊地念完了咒语，召唤阵中的光芒回转起来。由迦勒底电力储备供魔的系统不会在御主身上造成很大负荷，因此咕哒子还有余力欣赏着这幻梦般的景象。在光芒的洪流里，她不过是一个联系着外侧与现实的小零件而已。当她觉得快要被吞没时，运转停止了，出现在召唤阵中的是带着兜帽的男子的身姿。

“哦呀，这次是以术阶现界吗？”

这个声音有点耳熟… 眼睛还处在被闪瞎状态的咕哒子想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊游戏中达・芬奇和玛修第一次见面应该是第一章，但是在这里改成了两个人之前就认识，是私心啦。


	2. Chapter 2

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章同样推荐通关序章后看
  * 赫克托耳上线了



新来的从者盯着咕哒子和玛修看了一会儿后“啊”了一声：“是你们两个。在冬木的时候不是说了让你们以枪阶召唤我吗？”

“你站那儿别动我们再来一遍？”咕哒子满怀希望地说。

“前辈，那样绝对行不通。Caster先生，非常抱歉…”

浅蓝色斗篷的男子转着自己手里的法杖叹了口气：“嘛，既来之则安之。我的真名是库·丘林，请多指教。”

比起使劲在脑海里搜索“库·丘林是谁”的咕哒子，玛修显然见闻广博得多。不过在她科普库·丘林的生平之前，召唤阵又亮了。

这一次咕哒子及时掏出了墨镜戴上。现身于召唤阵中的是一名个子不高但气场十足的女性，漆黑的铠甲与她苍白的肤色形成了鲜明对比：“回应召唤参上，你就是我的御主吗？”

来者正是不久前在冬木的大圣杯前与她们对峙的亚瑟王。敌人突然变成了友军，咕哒子有点反应不及：“呃，是的。欢迎？”

她话音刚落，召唤阵再一次运转起来。

“从者Archer，回…”红衣白发的青年说到一半就脸色古怪地停下了。他两步开外站着漆黑的骑士王，不远处库·丘林正促狭地笑着。“召唤程序可能出错了，请容我告辞，失礼…”

他开口咕哒子才恍然大悟：“你是之前那个弓兵！为什么换发型了？”

“嗯？”大背头青年看上去相当混乱，“我们遇见过吗？从者的经历对于英灵来说只是记录，我不太清楚…”

“被初出茅庐的小姑娘们和我联手击败的惨状，照理说应该印象深刻才对啊？” 库·丘林不遗余力地火上浇油。

青年以鹰一般锐利的双目注视着他：“就算阶级变了我和你还是不对盘，要我用这两柄剑试试你身手如何吗？”

“求之不得。”

场面似乎一触即发。

为啥这么快就起内讧了啊？咕哒子头痛地想要阻止，可是完全不会读气氛的召唤阵又开始闪烁。

“哟，叔叔我是枪兵，”一身绿色装束的男子无视了房间里紧张的气氛，懒洋洋地打了个招呼，“真名叫赫克托耳，听说过没？”

像是在空白的考卷上终于找到了一道自己会做的题目，咕哒子下意识地答道：“特洛伊木马的那个…”

“前辈！”玛修拉了拉她的衣角，她才后知后觉地反应过来。刚见面就捅人痛处已经不是礼貌不礼貌的问题，得赶紧挽救才行。“对不起，我的意思是…”

“哈哈，没关系，大部分人都会先想到木马计，”枪兵却并不怎么在意，“看来响应召唤的不止我，不带我们参观一下吗？”

“当然！”这家伙不仅给了她台阶下还帮她打了圆场，咕哒子感激地冲他点点头。

这一天有惊无险地在迦勒底之旅中落下帷幕，四位从者都挑好了房间安顿下来。玛修得去接受身体检查。据说擅长修理东西的卫宫先生原本打算去后勤部门帮忙，可是听到阿尔托莉雅小姐要去厨房之后非常不放心地跟了上去。库·丘林先生也没再挑衅卫宫先生，得知迦勒底有温室的他决定去那里转转：“我好歹也是森之贤者，看看有什么我能做的吧。”

“谢啦，有事找我或者附近的员工都行，”挥手和他告别，咕哒子转向了剩下那位，“赫克托耳先生，你呢？有要求的话请不用顾虑地提出来，我们会尽量满足的。”

“叫我赫克托耳就行了，御主，”棕发的枪兵思考了一小会后说，“陪叔叔我聊下天怎么样？”

今天并没有其他预定，所以咕哒子同意了。对方很随意地问了自己的家乡在哪，来这里之前是做什么的之类的问题，她都一五一十地回答了。

“原来如此，日本的高中生吗？到底为什么会千里迢迢跑到这里当御主啊？”赫克托耳一副百思不得其解的表情。

咕哒子不好意思地笑了：“基本上是被虚假营销骗了。因为看到是和联合国合作的组织发起的留学项目就很心动，而且连机票钱都不用出… 现在想想大概是盯上了我有灵子转移适应性然后设下圈套，魔术师的手段还真够可怕。”＊

赫克托耳无语地瞅着她，咕哒子清了清嗓子：“嘛，从结局来说不是挺好的吗？有我这么个外行人在才刚好逃过一劫又被放过一马，说不定将来能给这些要毁灭世界的疯子点颜色瞧瞧呢！”

“真的是这样吗？”男人急速冷却下来的语气让她感到陌生。擅自认为对方是个好相处的人也许是她的失误。“御主，抱着半吊子的觉悟可是会死得很惨的。”

“什么呀，那是经验之谈吗？”

赫克托耳听着她露骨的讽刺仍旧坦然以对：“算是吧。”

尽管生气咕哒子还是认真地说：“我可能是缺乏觉悟。说要拯救世界什么的，我连从哪里着手都毫无头绪。但是我绝对不要坐以待毙。修复特异点也好，揪出幕后黑手也好，一步一个脚印，我会让你见识我能走多远的。”

“这不是已经下定决心了嘛。”赫克托耳笑容里的温度又回升了。

见他这副嘴脸咕哒子也没了脾气：“我合格了吗？”

“从最初就是合格的哦，御主。”这家伙笑嘻嘻的，完全看不出半分钟前质疑她的样子。

“不管怎么说，我很感谢你能来。我知道这和圣杯战争不一样，没办法给你许愿机当报酬。所以，谢谢了，然后请多指教。”她伸出手，枪兵郑重地握住。

“我才是。请多指教，御主。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊访谈里蘑菇提到过咕哒的适应性是在献血的时候被发现的，但是具体是怎么被拐到迦勒底的好像没说… 我就随便编了（ry
> 
> 绊Lv.0的赫克托耳真难搞（不是你写的吗？


	3. Chapter 3

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第一章后看
  * 赫克托耳被动技能消极怠工，发动中



“你们几个不出来吗？”咕哒子离开后，赫克托耳对着空荡荡的走廊说。

从稀薄的空气中，同样是今天来到迦勒底的三骑从者显出了身形。

“偷听可不是好习惯哦。”

没有理会赫克托耳的调侃，红衣弓兵沉声道：“别对御主说多余的话。”

“这么快就以保护者的身份自居了吗，卫宫？”小胡子枪兵挠了挠后脑勺，“只不过想深入了解一下我们的御主罢了，没必要这么严肃吧。”

“你管那种廉价的小把戏叫测试吗？别逗我了，”这次出声的是库·丘林，“那两个小姑娘要走的路轮不到你来指手画脚。”

“你们两个在这种事情上倒是达成共识了啊？”赫克托耳伤脑筋地说，“骑士王，你怎么看？“

拥有无机物般凛冽双眸的王开口道：“时间会证明她是强大还是弱小。若她屈膝下跪，我自会取下她的首级。”

“也不用那么极端吧… 叔叔我只是觉得要这个年纪的孩子来承担重责太残酷了，还有，无望之战什么的，实在不想来第二次。”

联想到他的终局，卫宫和库·丘林一时沉默了。阿尔托莉雅却毫不留情地评价道：“丝毫没有作为王的气量。特洛伊的皇子，既然如此你又为何回应了她的召唤？”

“为什么呢？”赫克托耳自嘲地笑了，“大概是因为我很好奇她会不会得出和我不一样的答案。”

“也就是说，只是出于个人的兴趣？”卫宫皱着眉问。

“差不多。指引她的工作交给你们不是更合适吗？叔叔我就先观望吧。”

这段不为咕哒子所知的小插曲过去半个月后，法国的特异点已顺利复原，迦勒底又迎来了不少新成员。最开始的四位从者中，卫宫基本上成了她妈，并且按照他嫌弃她的程度来说，这个妈简直是亲的；库·丘林是她可靠的大哥，唯一问题是不怎么擅长教人，她的卢恩魔术一直没啥长进；用足够的垃圾食品贿赂之后，黑色的阿尔托莉雅意外的好相处，她们两个是坚定的迦勒底厨房突袭同盟，卫宫的心腹大患；至于赫克托耳嘛，他一如既往地神龙见首不见尾…

“看到过赫克托耳吗？”询问了路上遇到的几位员工，咕哒子只得到统一的摇头，“啊——到底跑到哪去了这家伙？”

下午去弓阶修炼场的计划又得调整了，咕哒子一边叹息一边回房间拿笔记本，结果一打开门就看到窝在沙发上打游戏的棕发枪兵。

“知～道～我找你找了多久吗？”咕哒子的杀气已经快要凝结成实体了。

“哇啊，马上就好！”

听到这种没诚意的回答，她直接飞扑上去抢手柄，但是果不其然扑空了。游戏的背景音乐声使她抬头看向屏幕，金灿灿的“Victory Achieved”晃晕了她的双眼。

“我了个去，这不是最终boss吗？你把黑魂2打通了？”咕哒子不敢置信。

赫克托耳嗯了一声。两个人默默地看完了结尾的场景。

“感觉我被剧透了…”

咕哒子的碎碎念让赫克托耳微笑起来：“买回来却没空玩吗？”

“毕竟我和某些人不一样，每天忙得脚不沾地～”咕哒子冲他翻了个白眼，见他笑容不减只好心虚地说，“好吧其实是因为太难打了… 我开场那里袭击了一个小怪后突然冒出一大群来，然后就没有然后了。”

“放弃得太早了吧？而且，那里好像只要放着不管就可以，不是不会主动攻击你吗？”

咕哒子傻眼了：“哎？”

赫克托耳同情地摸了摸她的头：“我们走吧。不是要去修炼场吗？”

“哦，哦…”她跟着站了起来，接着意识到枪兵的装备似乎缺了什么，“呃，赫克托耳，你的枪呢？”

“糟糕，被术阶的库·丘林借走了…”

“借他等于有去无回啊为什么不明白？”

“诶嘿☆”

“别卖萌了，”咕哒子欲哭无泪，“要是讨不回来我就把你当成宝具扔出去。”＊

修炼场的训练跟捉住和杜凌达那难舍难分的库·丘林相比反而要轻松得多。该认真干活的时候赫克托耳这家伙还是会好好干的，他还帮忙把掉落的素材运回了储藏室。咕哒子拍拍他的肩说：“剩下的分类交给我就行了，你去休息吧。辛苦了！”

赫克托耳说好，可看他倚在橱柜上的架势他并不打算马上走。两个人有一搭没一搭地闲聊起来。

“之前忘了问你了，游戏好玩吗？”

“氛围和角色塑造挺有意思的。”

“玩黑魂玩得开心的都是抖M喔…”咕哒子决不承认是她手艺太烂才无法尽情享受游戏过程，“我最近在考虑要不要向罗曼申请搞间休闲活动室，放台W〇i、P〇3和桌游之类的应该比放乒乓球桌或者气垫球桌稳妥吧？”

“听上去不错，叔叔我支持。”

“偶尔还可以组织一起看电影的活动，呼呼，”得到肯定的咕哒子继续遐想着，“这样一来也能让伊丽酱分心，一石二鸟…”

“伊丽莎白·巴托里吗？她怎么了？”

“她想要开演唱会用的音响设备。罗宾汉先生提醒我为了大家的听力和生命安全最好阻止她。”

在管制室看了第一特异点修复直播的从者都对罗马尼亚（自称）偶像的歌声心有余悸，赫克托耳也同意这是明智之举。“不过啊御主，你对我们还真是温柔。从者说到底只是高级使魔而已。”

咕哒子斜了他一眼：“跟你持相反意见的从者很多哦。普通魔术师怎么想的我管不着，对我来说你们都是拯救人理的伙伴… 我没自大到对帮我的人颐指气使。”

从架子上拿下几个英雄之证扔给他，咕哒子接着说：“既然你不介意被我使唤，那就表现得更积极点如何？”

“叔叔我讨厌体力劳动嘛～抱歉抱歉，范围内的工作不会偷懒的，别用井盖砸我啊…”

“范围内的工作是由我定的吧！那明天来教我骑马，就这么愉快地说好了。”收拾完素材的咕哒子拍了拍手，撂下话就准备开溜。

“相当随心所欲的御主呢… 你都这么说了，叔叔我也稍微拿出点干劲来吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊宝具「旋转突击的绿色枪兵」已解锁


	4. Chapter 4

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章同样推荐通关第一章后看
  * 耿（dou）直（bi）咕哒子和心有点累的赫克托耳



“话说回来，为什么会想到找我来教你骑马？”

第二天上午在训练场模拟出来的草原上，赫克托耳漫不经心地问道。

咕哒子正在折腾配置栏的多功能窗口：“因为你是驯马者赫克托耳（Hector, tamer of horses）？帮我过来看一下，物品究竟要怎么取出啊？”＊

赫克托耳认命地凑过去和她一起研究，可她准备的东西怎么看怎么奇怪：“胡萝卜？”

“为了和马搞好关系…”

“便当盒？”

“卫宫做的…”

“P〇P？”

“顺手拿了…”

“你是来郊游的吗？”赫克托耳摇了摇头，“来吧，骑马并非难事，你别想得太复杂了。不过事先说好，叔叔我的时代并不注重骑术，虽然有召唤系统和骑乘技能赋予的知识，教法可能不太常规就是了。”

“哦…”

“头盔，防护背心，手套，全部穿戴好了吗？”

“嗯！”

“那我们开始吧。”

他们一起梳理好马然后装上马鞍，和马建立信任的基础是成为一个好骑手的第一步。上马的时候要先调整好脚蹬的位置，左脚踩住，左手握好缰绳，右手抓着马鞍，接着一口气跨上去。尽管赫克托耳示范得行云流水，一轮到她她才发现这几个动作完全不简单。程序模拟出来的这匹马很温驯，但是在她第三次从马鞍上滑下来之后咕哒子肯定它在用怜悯的眼神注视着自己。

好不容易上了马，调整坐姿又花了半个小时。明明什么都没做，被赫克托耳半拖半抱下来的咕哒子却觉得下半身要断了。赫克托耳不顾她的嗷嗷惨叫帮她摁了几下，效果立竿见影，咕哒子腰不酸腿不疼上楼也有劲了。两个人坐在草地上一边享受着微风一边野餐。

“你说你们那个时候骑术不重要，为什么？骑士很少见吗？”咕哒子往嘴里塞了章鱼香肠，含含糊糊地问。

“嗯，马一般是用来拉战车的。”

自己是历史盲的事实大概已经暴露无遗，她破罐子破摔地追问：“跟马的品种有关联吗？”

“是的。品种改良是个漫长的过程，青铜时代的家养马比较小只，要驮全副武装的战士疾驰挺困难的。而且马鞍和马蹬也还没普及…”

“你难道会那个吗？”咕哒子用闪闪发亮的眼睛盯着他。

“哪、哪个？”现在的姑娘思维都像他的御主这样跳跃么？赫克托耳感觉跟不太上。

“光背骑马！”

“没有马鞍当然是光背骑啊，” 咕哒子就差在脸上写「想看」两个字，赫克托耳在她期待的视线中败下阵来，“行，只表演一次喔。”

“好耶！”

马鞍在他们休息前卸掉了，只见赫克托耳双手在马背上一撑就上了马，咕哒子像个热情的观众一样鼓起掌来：“超——酷——”＊＊

赫克托耳在马上欠身行礼，绕着她小跑了一圈：“满意了吗，御主？”

咕哒子立刻殷勤地把玉子烧夹给他：“大佬请。”

赫克托耳直接就着她的筷子吃了：“光背骑马可不包括在课程内。”

“咳咳，我知道，”咕哒子脸有点红，“我学骑马不是为了耍帅，只是为了在特异点长途跋涉的时候方便一点，总不能每次都拖大家后腿…”

最后一句说得很轻，赫克托耳还是听见了。“叔叔我认为你不用向从者看齐啦，御主按自己的步调来就行了，”他若有所思地说，“遇到危险需要撤退的时候你会怎么做？”

“让玛修抱我逃。”咕哒子斩钉截铁地回答。

“气势不错嘛。就是这样，自己做得到的事可以努力一把，做不到的时候别逞强，来依靠我们吧。我们本来就是为了这种事而存在的。”

“谢谢… 昨天忽然要求你来教我真是抱歉，我完全忘了马最初不是用来骑的这回事。”

“没事，既然拜托我了，叔叔可不会让你半途而废哦，”赫克托耳很顺手地摸了两把她的头，“而且我也蛮喜欢马的。”

“说起来特洛伊名产之一好像是马？”

“纺织品也很受欢迎，不过最有名的还是马，毕竟有诸神赐予的天马的血统，”赫克托耳似乎沉浸在了回忆中，“当初要是不单单注重培育马而是发展造船业的话…”

“有阿喀琉斯那种破格的英雄在，不太可能给战局造成什么影响。”咕哒子没心没肺地说。

赫克托耳被她的发言呛住了，半天才缓过来：“虽然你本意大约是想安慰我，但是叔叔我压根没被安慰到，不如说更受打击了…”

“要我婉转地再复述一遍吗？”

“皮，你接着皮，”赫克托耳站起来伸了个懒腰，“御主，你到我这里特别没大没小应该不是我的错觉？”

“绝对是你的错觉，我对赫克托耳先生充满了尊敬之情。”

“先把嘴擦干净了再来说。”他忍俊不禁，咕哒子抹了一把才发现嘴角粘着饭粒。

“那么，明天同一时间？”

“好的，明天见！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊小贝的幕间有提到在模拟场景中可以从窗口里拿出道具（extra item），比如钓鱼竿之类的，大约是迦勒底黑科技之一
> 
> ＊＊光背骑的话要么直接上要么用装有带子的长枪，把枪插在地上踩着那根带子上，都挺高难度的


	5. Chapter 5

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第一章后看
  * 未成年人请勿饮酒



她很清楚地知道自己身在梦中。

无论是诡谲的地下洞窟也好，满溢出魔力的圣杯也好，雷夫狰狞的脸也好，所长不甘的哭喊也好，都是过去的事。

与当时一样，她因为恐惧而动弹不得，连声音都发不出，只能眼睁睁地看着那一幕重演。

咕哒子醒来时心脏还在砰砰狂跳。看了一眼床头的显示屏上泛着荧光的“4:12”，她想再睡一会儿也睡不着。没有窗户的房间像囚牢一般逼仄得让她喘不过气来。无法忍受在这里多呆一分钟，她披了件外套就飞奔出去。

肩上被拍了一下的时候她正在走廊上瞎转悠：“哇呀呀呀！赫克托耳，别吓人啊…”

棕发男人一脸无辜地瞧着她。“叫你好几遍了，想什么呢这么出神？”他晃晃手上的毛绒拖鞋，“鞋子掉了哟。”

“诶？”咕哒子一低头才发现自己右脚光着，“哈哈，我都没注意到，可能是刚才走得太急了…”

赫克托耳看上去有点担忧，不过他没追问，只是弯下腰帮她把拖鞋套上。“要不要去厨房喝点饮料？”

“好…”

凌晨的厨房空荡荡的。赫克托耳打开冰箱问她：“想喝什么？”

咕哒子在被卫宫擦得一尘不染的吧台旁坐定， 豪爽地说：“拿酒来！”

枪兵没理她，倒了杯牛奶放进微波炉加热。

“别把我当小孩啦！”她趴在吧台上抗议道，“我头好痛哦～要是能喝到酒感觉就不会失眠了～”

她拙劣的演技显然让赫克托耳很头大。他盯了她两秒还是妥协了：“被卫宫发现了挨骂的可是我啊。”

“不会的不会的～多加一点啦，这样连一盎司都没吧？”

“得寸进尺。”他伸手在她鼻子上刮了一记。

咕哒子笑眯眯地端起杯子。醇厚的牛奶中混入了百利奶油酒的甜味，暖意从舌尖扩散到五脏六腑，她满足地感叹道：“真好喝！话说，你对酒的种类相当了解嘛，这个也是被召唤时获得的知识？”

“嗯。你不也是？明明日本法定饮酒年龄是20岁。”赫克托耳给自己也倒了一杯，在她旁边坐下来。

“嘿嘿，我有个亲戚是经营酒吧的，我从小就经常偷着喝。”

令人舒适的沉默持续了一小会，赫克托耳问她：“想家吗？”

“意外地不太想。来迦勒底之后每天都累死累活的，反而没空去想了。”

这是实话。虽然看到手机锁屏上与父母的合照会很伤感，但最近连那样的空闲都没了。

在特异点期间自然不用说，回到迦勒底后每一天也非常充实。种火和素材的缺口永远填不上，搜集员工们计算好的份额占去了大部分时间，接着要向乐意教她的从者学习各种技艺，还要和其他人唠嗑唠嗑促进感情。忙得像陀螺一样团团转没什么不好的，咕哒子觉得这样她才不会一再胡思乱想。

赫克托耳的下一个问题让她差点把饮料喷出来：“就没想过逃跑吗？”

“你啊，”咕哒子狼狈地说，“能不搞突然袭击吗？而且这种问题要我怎么回答？我可不会乖乖说‘想过’哦。”

“既然想过，为什么没有付诸行动呢？”

“废话，我又不能拍拍屁股走人… 而且也没可以逃的地方。”

她察觉到了自己话语间的矛盾，尴尬地用咳嗽掩饰。赫克托耳不为所动地继续说：“随便在哪个特异点脱队，至少可以在人理烧却前逍遥一阵子。”

“喂喂喂，我都要怀疑你是不是对面派来的了。我跑路了对你有啥好处吗？”她的质问只是让男人耸了耸肩，“真的要逃我会选个有抽水马桶的特异点，没有的话免谈…”

“阻止你离开的唯一防线是抽水马桶吗？”赫克托耳“噗嗤”笑了。

“想笑就笑吧，反正我就是个自不量力的胆小鬼…”她把额头抵在桌上，失落地说，“我还以为我们关系好一点了。赫克托耳，你是不是很讨厌我啊？”

从最开始，他就好像看透了自己的伪装。说什么“做给你看”的觉悟，都是她的虚张声势。被他戳穿很难堪，可这是事实。她完全没做好准备，也一直想逃走。

“正好相反，因为叔叔我很喜欢御主，所以才会说这种话。”

“骗人…”

“不骗你。把希望压在你身上的家伙已经够多了，我想听听你真正的心意。”

糟糕，视线有点模糊了。自打来到迦勒底后，这是咕哒子第一次这么想哭。“我…不会逃跑的。哪怕经常会想‘为什么是我’，哪怕仅仅是出于‘不想辜负别人的期待’，哪怕不得不依赖或者利用他人，我也要走下去。不是为了证明什么，只是因为换任何一个普通人都会这么做。如果没办法做得更好，最低限度不能做得比这更差…”

“会很辛苦的。”

“事到如今还说这个…”

没能帮助的人。为了帮助她而牺牲的人。这些数字在接下来的旅程中只会越滚越大。她能背负着这一切前进多久呢？最后会不会依然不甘不愿地输掉呢？全部都是未知数。

但是，至少她不是一个人。

赫克托耳的手落在她的后背，他用再温柔不过的声音说：“那么，我的枪会为你而战。”

“耶——有赫克托耳在大概能撑个十年。”她一边吸鼻子一边破坏气氛。

赫克托耳的手停住了：“之前就在想，御主你读《伊利亚特》时是不是支持阿喀琉斯那方的？”

“哪儿的话？我当然支持叔叔你啦。”

“你对我似乎有诸多不满唷？”

“没啊，充其量只是像在网上买了期待值很高的物品收货却发现名不副实的心情吧。”

“还真敢说，”枪兵无奈地扫了她一眼，“不想碰上卫宫的话，差不多该走了哦。”

咕哒子“唔”了一声，把剩下的牛奶一饮而尽。两个人迅速从肇事现场逃逸。

在红色弓兵“谁动了酒柜”的怒吼中，迦勒底忙碌的一天又开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赫克托耳：一见面就提木马，认定我打不过阿喀琉斯，我还容忍你活蹦乱跳到现在，叔叔我讨不讨厌你你心里没点数吗？  
> 咕哒子：也就是说我可以继续惹你喽？  
> 赫克托耳：……你这样很容易失去我。


	6. Chapter 6

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第一章后看
  * 过渡章节，中间变成对话流了果咩



“呃…幽灵？”刚刚骑完马回来的咕哒子边擦汗边问。

“是的，前辈，”眼镜少女认真地回答，“列奥尼达先生很肯定他昨天早上5点左右在走廊上目击到了幽灵的身影。他对没有实体的东西比较苦手，所以现在正…嗯… 闭门不出。”

“炎门的守护者也有不擅长的东西啊，”咕哒子知道斯巴达的王是自己同为盾兵的后辈仰慕的对象，看到偶像消沉的样子玛修绝对很担心，“我明白了，调查交给我，监督罗曼的工作就由你负责喽。”

“我会加油的，前辈！”玛修握拳，干劲满满地说。

等她走远了，赫克托耳才问咕哒子：“为什么要支开她？”

“你想想看，昨天早上，一团模糊、‘嗖’地一下消失的幽灵，”橙发少女摁着自己的太阳穴，“那不就是我们两个吗？”

昨天他俩喝完小酒打道回府途中差点撞在卫宫枪口上，赫克托耳一把抄起她高速逃窜。开玩笑，迦勒底老妈的怒火可不是他们正面承受得起的。

“也不一定… 从者之间多多少少能互相感应，照理说不会和幽灵弄混。”枪兵摸着下巴说，不过看他表情他自己也不太信服。

“只能通过实际调查去找答案了，”咕哒子眼疾手快地揪住妄图开溜的赫克托耳的低马尾，“上哪儿去啊，我亲爱的助手？”

“哎～～～这种事有比叔叔我更合适的人选吧？”

“问答无用，就决定是你了！还是说你更想和我一起去向列奥尼达先生谢罪然后到卫宫那儿自首？”

“立香酱简直是暴君！”尽管抱怨着，赫克托耳还是没抵抗乖乖被她拖走了。

一个小时后，三流侦探和她的助手面对收集到的各种情报傻了眼。根据“有没有在迦勒底见到过幽灵”的提问，员工和从者们给出了五花八门的答案。

不愿透露姓名的员工A：“我真的遇到过幽灵哦！前天晚上我从食堂出来的路上模模糊糊地听到了歌声… 说歌声可能不太恰当，但是我实在不晓得该如何形容，想听清楚一点的时候我就失去了意识。”

咕哒子：“请珍惜生命随身携带耳塞，这种情况的应对措施不是已经加在迦勒底守则上了吗？”

员工A：“太长了没看。”

咕哒子：“别这样…我和玛修废了好大劲写的。”

路过的从者U：“主上，听说您在狩猎幽灵？我的薄绿曾斩过土蜘蛛，如果是您的命令，区区幽灵的首级自然不在话下，我这就为您呈上！”

咕哒子：“谢了牛若丸，先把刀收起来行不…”

不愿透露姓名的员工B：“ 呃，我不太相信幽灵这种东西啦，从魔术的角度来说灵体不过是生命死后残留的碎片而已。可是啊，我只是顺便提一下，藤丸你房间外面经常传来低语声，听上去好像是‘安什么大人’…”

咕哒子：“噫噫噫噫打住打住这是比幽灵更可怕的家伙！”

暗中观察的从者K：“安珍大人，您呼唤我了？”

调查暂时中止。

咕哒子：“呼…转移了阵地，这里应该安全吧？啊，玛尔达！”

圣女M：“怎么了御主？跑得气喘吁吁的。”

咕哒子：“别在意。想问问你，基督教对搜索、驱除幽灵之类的有什么办法吗？”

圣女M：“咦？突然问我我也…”

迦勒底门卫S：“玛尔达殿下的话肯定做得到，只要祈祷就行了嘛。”

圣女M：“诶？”

摄影爱好者G：“玛尔达殿下要退治幽灵？请务必让我一同见证。”

圣女M：“不是的…”

迦勒底门卫S：“玛尔达殿下的英姿，真期待呢。”

圣女M：“给·我·好·好·听·人·说·话·喂，乡下武士。”

咕哒子：“玛、玛尔达，我先走了，你慢慢来…”

圣女M：“哈利路亚！！！”

瘫在休息室的沙发上，身心俱疲的咕哒子一边啜饮着咖啡一边吐槽：“徘徊着追寻‘克里斯蒂娜’的面具男、截稿日前图书馆里的鬼哭狼嚎、举着诅咒小人（手办）的美貌魔女，与其说迦勒底盛产的是都市怪谈，不如说是问题儿童多吧…”

“是哦…”歪在她身上的棕发枪兵有气无力地应道，“叔叔我好累。这样算调查完了吗？”

“嗯，基本上能确定列奥尼达先生看到的是我们没错了，其他的‘幽灵’都不符合描述。不过我另外有个在意的地方…”

“哪里？”

“The Lostroom，据说是仓库区那边的一个房间，在我来之前有很多传闻了。有人说失去之物会在那里重现，也有人说午夜时分进去就再也无法出来。嘛，跟这次的事件大约没关系就是了。”

“去转转？快9点了，你可以名正言顺地翘掉基础魔术课。”

咕哒子扭过头，一脸大义凛然地说：“助手，你这个提议深得我心，给你升职！”

赫克托耳正试图在她肩上找个靠得舒服的位置，他的棕发蹭得她有点痒。“升职就不用了，先给叔叔我加个薪怎么样？”

咕哒子恭恭敬敬地把喝到一半的咖啡递给他。

“立香酱，其他从者可不像叔叔我这么好剥削。”说归说，枪兵还是接过了咖啡。

“所以我只对赫克托耳这样。”橙发少女用灿烂的笑容回应，然后被狠狠揉了头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大约绊3了，距离缩短中。


	7. Chapter 7

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第一章后看
  * 出现了神奇的剧情道具



休整完毕的两个人站在了一扇朴实无华的大门前。

“应该是这里，”门一推就开了，咕哒子扒着门框探头探脑，“看上去没什么特别的嘛。”

赫克托耳借着身高优势把下巴搁在她头顶，懒洋洋地重复道：“是没什么特别的呢～”

“进去调查调查。”这么说着的咕哒子和赫克托耳刚迈入房间，身后传来清脆的“喀嚓”——那是门自动上锁的声音。

“不、不是吧？”她使劲握住把手往后拉，筋力B的枪兵也来帮忙，门却纹丝不动。

“打不开… 而且我刚刚把通讯器扔在休息室了，没法叫人。”

“我灵体化出去试试。”

“哦哦还有这招！”咕哒子满怀希望地注视着他。

一分钟过去了。

两分钟过去了。

赫克托耳仍然呆在原地：“啊哈哈，房间里灵体化好像被禁止了呢。”

“就知道没这么简单！”咕哒子抱头大叫，“只剩最后的救命稻草了。玛修，你的前辈陷入危机啦～”

一分钟过去了。

两分钟过去了。

寂静笼罩着传说中的Lostroom。和迦勒底御主有正式契约的半从者似乎没有心电感应到她的呼救信号。＊

赫克托耳已经窝在沙发上，拍了拍身旁的空位对她说：“过来坐吧。馆内所有角落不是都由那个什么系统观测着吗？发现我们不见就会找来这里了。”

看他这幅没有紧张感的样子，咕哒子也放下心来、有样学样地往沙发上一倒。“对喔。医生说过示巴有这种功能…仔细一想迦勒底还真是没有隐私。”

“就是就是，去投诉怎么样？”

“呼呼，你还知道投诉… 不过迦勒底这种黑心企业只会自动回复你‘亲我们已受理您反馈的问题， 有结果后会立即与您联系，请您耐心等待～’，然后再也没有下文。最后事情没法收场了罗曼才会被推出来谢罪。”

“代理所长还兼职背锅侠吗？你们放过他吧…”

赫克托耳总是让她忘记他来自公元前十几世纪。虽说被召唤的时候会被赋予与时代相应的知识，但如他一般适应良好的还真是少数。比起光之御子，反转也依旧高洁的骑士王，抑或出身现代的守护者，赫克托耳身上那种异于常人的气质特别稀薄。尽管见识过他战斗的姿态就不会怀疑他是使特洛伊能与希腊联军抗衡十载的王者与勇士，可更多时候，像现在这样漫无目的地闲聊着，他们之间的界线变得暧昧不清。在这个与世隔绝的房间，咕哒子几乎记不起自己的责任。

如果在不是这儿的某处相遇的话…

在她内心沸腾的幻想，如同气泡般一拥而上。

不。

一个小小的声音却在否定着。

撇开御主与从者的前提，他们之间的距离不仅仅是时间和空间层面的遥远。

哪怕在虚幻的世界相遇，身为英雄的他和身为凡人的她也一定不会有交集点。

只有在这里。跨越了诸多不可能，将奇迹化为现实的场所。

只有在这里他们两个的名字才会出现在一起。

说到底，大家本来就是为了拯救人理才聚集于此，和她是谁没什么关系。明明下了决心要做好本分工作，却又因为这种事消沉起来，自己还是太不成熟…

“困了吗？稍微睡一会儿也可以哦。”

赫克托耳开口她才发觉对方已被晾在一旁很久。“对不起，我刚刚在想Lostroom不是有五花八门的传闻吗？什么都没发生有点没劲耶…”

“我们两个被反锁起来不够有趣？”

“哈、哈哈，说的也是…”咕哒子讪笑着，“咦，你有没有听到…水声？”

细小的“咕噜咕噜”回荡在封闭的房间中。赫克托耳站起身寻找声源，在这短短十几秒间地上已出现薄薄一层积水。

“迦勒底漏水了？”傻眼的咕哒子问道。

“看样子不是，”枪兵观察了一番之后说，“没有出水口，这个速度也不像是单纯的渗水…魔术的陷阱吗？”

“能感觉到魔力的流动，但是再进一步的解析我做不到…”深刻意识到自己的水平有多菜，咕哒子皱起眉，“总觉得在电影里看到过这样的场景。主角是怎么逃脱的来着？好像有用到淋浴喷头和马桶…”

“上哪儿去找淋浴喷头？”御主的想象力还是一样天马行空呢，赫克托耳失笑，“姑且问一下，你会游泳吗？”

“别小看我了，当然会啊！”

十五分钟后。

“叔叔我和你对‘会游泳’的定义相当不同呢～”赫克托耳一边看着橙发少女在水里扑腾一边凉凉地说。

“我在学校游泳池还是能游上十米的咕噗噗噗…”话讲到一半咕哒子就开始下沉，看不下去的枪兵捞了她一把。

咕哒子像抓到了最后一根浮木似地紧紧攀在他身上。水位已经上升到他们伸手就能碰到天花板的程度。其他人并没有察觉到这个房间的异象，孤立无援的他们难道要就这样淹死？有史以来大概还没有御主以这种方式退场，她可不想成为第一…

留意到了她的焦虑，赫克托耳用安抚的口气说：“没事，大不了我开宝具在墙上轰个洞，迦勒底的墙再怎么结实也不可能比得过大埃阿斯的盾。”

咕哒子小声说：“我还以为你要像阿喀琉斯那样直接去胖揍河水呢。”＊＊

赫克托耳嘴角抽了抽，然后决绝地松手。一直被他托着才没沉下去的少女还有胆子偷笑，等到头撞在天花板上才慌：“不跟你贫了，允许解放宝具。上吧，特洛伊的王子殿下！”

“只有有求于我的时候嘴巴才这么甜，真是让人头疼的御主。”话虽这么说，不毁的极枪在他的手中已慢慢显现。

“目标确认，方位角固定——杜凌达那，灰飞烟灭吧！”

“等一下等一下，我是友军别开枪！”墙壁另一侧似乎传来了微弱的呼喊，可惜很快被爆破声覆盖了。

赫克托耳毫不客气地把整面墙都打通了，咕哒子眼看着就要被水流卷走，却被一把拽了回来。枪兵不知道用什么法子把自己固定牢了，空出来的手环过她的腰。

“抓紧点。”看着突然手不知该放哪的她，男人笑着说。

震耳欲聋的不止水声，还有她的心跳声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊话说我一直搞不懂迦勒底的契约和普通圣杯战争的有什么区别。普通圣杯战争的话御主和从者应该可以脑内对话，但是fgo一直没有相关描写（fz联动的时候好像在二世帮助下可以）。如果咕哒子自己也能做到的话，难道是所有从者都在同一个频道、她发点啥大家都看到？还是说可以私聊？  
> …因为太麻烦了（而且怕被打脸www，所以就变成了只能和玛修心电感应的设定。
> 
> ＊＊ 出自伊利亚特第二十一卷。脚后跟杀的人太多堵塞了河道，河神斯卡曼得罗斯跑出来让他别这么干，脚后跟表示在赫克托耳出来和他对决之前他是不会停下的，于是他就和河打了起来（画面太美


	8. Chapter 8

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第一章后看（都这么久了为啥还在第一章啊摔
  * 神奇的剧情道具解锁了，说不定能进化成‘不〇〇就无法出去的房间’呢



从洁白的房间醒来，罗曼有一瞬间搞不清自己身在何处。

“你醒啦？感觉怎么样？”

他迟钝地望向声音的来源，橙发少女翘着二郎腿坐在床侧，“咔咋咔咋”地啃着苹果。她旁边的棕发男性正以细致的手法在削苹果。

藤丸立香。第48位御主。枪兵赫克托耳。特洛伊战争的英雄。脑海中跳出了一些杂乱的信息，可他还是对自己为什么会昏过去没印象。

“罗曼？” 藤丸又叫了他一声，然后忧虑地说，“你该不会失忆了吧？”

她胸前的小黑板晃荡了一下，上面密密麻麻地写着“我不该偷偷喝酒不该借机翘课不该怂恿从者破坏公物…”后头的字太小了以致没法认清。赫克托耳胸前也挂了块黑板，上面只有潦草的“不良影响”四个字。

“达・芬奇，罗曼好像撞傻了，你要不要过来看看？”

显示屏上的美丽女性和善地回答说：“那你这个罪魁祸首就负责照顾他一辈子吧。”

“哎～～我会负起责任的，”藤丸放下苹果，在赫克托耳的披风上擦了擦手，郑重其事地扳过罗曼的肩膀说：“哥， 你可能不记得了，但是你脚踏十条船结果事发被女朋友们暴打，还因为欠债不还被高利贷的人追杀，你妹妹我好不容易才把你救出来还给你垫付了医疗费，从今以后你要好好工作养活一家老小啊。”

“你这个不孝女是不是应该先让老母亲省点心…”卫宫阴惨惨的声音从她身后传来，打断了藤丸的表演。一手还拿着炒勺的迦勒底大厨对罗曼说了声“抱歉打扰了”，就把少女拎回去罚站去了。

赫克托耳把削好的苹果递给他，拍拍他的肩说：“给你添麻烦了。好好休息。”

他们离开后房间恢复了安静。

浅橙色头发的青年默默地吃了几口苹果，终于想起他早上注意到藤丸不见了。查出她和赫克托耳在哪儿后他赶了过去，结果刚到门口就听见了宝具解放词，紧接着汹涌的水流就把他给冲走了…

这都什么跟什么啊，只有魔法☆梅莉是世上仅存的一丝温暖了。罗曼拧了拧自己的鼻梁，一转头发现显示屏还开着，达・芬奇正饶有兴致地观察着他：“看你的表情是都想起来了？对那两个人你怎么看？”

“该说是意气相投好呢，还是臭味相投呢…”他嚼着苹果含含糊糊地说，“嘛，有赫克托耳在她精神状况好了很多，站在心理医生的立场上我就对他们放任一点吧～”

“还真是迟钝啊，医生。” 达・芬奇像是偷吃到了鱼的猫咪一样笑起来。

“呜哇，一副‘我知道内情’的样子，就算很想一问究竟但我是绝对不会问的哦，”罗曼对这位大天才的圈套敬谢不敏，“话说回来，他们进去的那个房间到底是怎么回事？”

“啊哈哈哈，突然记起来我还有点急事，先走了哦拜～”

“回来回来！”罗曼抓住显示屏，“幕后黑手是你吗？”

“我们之间的信任呢？” 达・芬奇控诉道，“人家只不过找到了合适的素材然后想着能不能做个‘有求必应屋’之类的没想到真的做出来了呢诶嘿☆”

真正的天才，不仅能手搓核弹，还能手搓有求必应屋。代理所长想到迦勒底的危险物品不断增加觉得自己的胃扭成了麻花状。

“罗马尼你还好吗？眼神有点死掉了哦，” 达・芬奇兴味津津，“还有你差不多也该回来了，大～伙～儿都在等你呢。”她侧开身，露出已经被文件堆淹没的办公桌。

罗曼的眼神更加虚无了。

“不想回来加班是吧？善解人意的达・芬奇亲很乐意帮你的忙，不过嘛你懂的，‘有求必应屋’proto版（暂定）的事就拜托了～”

代理所长今天也向搞事势力屈服了。把被子拉过头顶，罗曼决定好好利用这以他良心换来的宝贵时间，于是他打开魔法☆梅莉的博客刷了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很短的一章，下章应该就是主线第二章后啦！
> 
> 迦勒底的职场真是严酷啊…


	9. Chapter 9

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第二章后阅读
  * 2.4终于lei了！我也终于更新了！话说PU2什么时候出啊让我抽八神庵alter（不）！Zapp alter（也不对）！*最初发布于2019-06-21



“欢迎回来～”赫克托耳单手撑着门框笑眯眯地说。这家伙穿着迦勒底统一发的红色Buster T恤，浑身散发出懒散的家常氛围。

“不，为啥你一副理所当然的样子从我房间里出来啊？”咕哒子盯着趁她不在就鸠占雀巢的枪兵。不，从形象上来说更像是钻进阁楼就赶不走的浣熊… 累到无法集中精神的御主让思维发散着，从他手臂下钻过，直奔床而去。

赫克托耳一边关门一边问她：“罗马之行怎么样？”

“被马甩下来两三次，上了尼禄的贼船，差点脸接对城宝具，还有什么…来着…”

话尾隐没在均匀的呼吸中。男人回过头，她已经趴在被子上睡着了。

咕哒子觉得自己的梦越来越有创意了。今晚她是Lv.1的勇者，拿着全村最好的剑起程讨伐魔王。结果加入队伍的尽是些不务正业的怪人：大胃王，厨师，摄影家，偶像，跟踪狂…刚出了村就遭遇魔王干部，雷夫。他摇身一变成了一根硕大的魔神柱，然后如卡比兽般对他们使出了泰山压顶…

“可恶…我还要回老家和玛修结婚…”胸口的沉重似乎来自现实，咕哒子艰难地从这个糟心的梦中醒过来，发现芙芙正在她身上蹦迪。她想捉住小动物吸一吸，却被它灵活地逃脱了。

一如既往的纯白的房间，意外地让她安心。不知不觉间她已经把迦勒底当成了第二个家。考虑到外面的情况，也是她现在唯一的家。

而拿着早餐托盘刚刚进门就被芙芙蹬在脸上发出奇怪叫声的枪兵，毫无疑问是不速之客。

“早上好～”额头被踩得发红的赫克托耳把餐盘放在床头柜上 。

“不好，”咕哒子冷漠地说，“昨天晚上没空审问你，你哪来的房卡进我房间啊？”

“当然是因为叔叔我被委托了守护御主房间的重大职责。＊ 特洛伊安保，阿波罗加持，我们用心让您放心！今天签约即可获赠免费送餐服务～”

“我在特异点的时候你受了什么荼毒？”咕哒子一边说一边看着这个自封的警备员熟练地从床底摸出了一个清姬。虽然还是早上八点但是她已经连吃惊的力气都没了，顶着清姬义正词严的抗议（“放手，我是来打扫卫生的！”），她招呼两人：“早饭吃过没？一起坐下来吃吧…”

狂战士立马收起扇子高高兴兴地在床沿坐下，叉起一小块水果喂给她：“啊～嗯～”

被清姬照顾着衣来伸手饭来张口好像也挺不错的，过够了风餐露宿的特异点生活的咕哒子想着，乖乖地张开嘴。

“今天有什么预定吗？”靠在墙边的赫克托耳问。

“应该没有吧，感觉还能再睡个回笼觉…”

“那可不行～”床头的显示屏忽然亮了，“该起来干活了哟，小懒猫☆ 我们这边可是在不眠不休地归纳特异点的资源分布，你的从者分析也差不多得上交啦～”

比起加班后依然光彩照人的达・芬奇，她身后哀鸿遍野的技术部大军和业已阵亡的代理所长构成了黑心企业特有的地狱绘图。咕哒子咽了口水，战战兢兢地说：“那个迟点交也可以吧…”

蒙娜丽莎的微笑在此刻不仅传递了永恒的美，更在橙发少女身上施加了无尽的压力，直到她不得不投降：“我知道了…现在就做。”

“很～好～ 顺带一提，玛修已经交了哦。”

“抱歉，前辈，我觉得趁着记忆还鲜明的时候把资料整理完比较好…”她的后辈小心翼翼地从达・芬奇身后探出头来。

“也…也是啊。”咕哒子因为玛修清澈的眼神羞愧了一秒，然后决定下次要拉着她一起拖稿。

显示屏上的画面消失后，咕哒子认命地摸出了她从特异点带回来的笔记。这是特别布置给她和玛修的任务。活跃在最前线的她们俩需要以自己的判断结合史实来分析相遇的从者的个性，以后无论是敌是友迦勒底都能有更周全的准备。可是优等生玛修能洋洋洒洒写个几千字，学渣的她每一行都是硬挤出来的。在标着尼禄的那页上只有歪歪扭扭几排字：

  1. 是女的。我已经不会惊讶了。
  2. 以（别人的）生命为代价在唱歌。
  3. 谁给了她开船的自信。



“说起来，那个中国的军师倒是个有意思的人物呢。”正大光明地在偷看她的笔记的赫克托耳评价道。

“诸葛孔明吗？是凭依型从者这点也要加上去，之前有在时钟塔读过书的职员说见过他，如果真的是这个时代的人应该能获取更多情报… ”

“被选中的现代人… 哪怕不考虑诸葛孔明的能力，他本身就挺厉害？”

“他和亚历山大三世的组合真心不妙，我们完全被耍得团团转，”想起当时为了营救布狄卡结果差点自己都搭进去的险况咕哒子就胆战心惊，“说起来你也算半个军师吧，有空教我两手啊！”

“叔叔我的战术都不值一提啦，比起找我还不如直接把那一位叫到迦勒底来～”被点名的赫克托耳利索地把空盘子收走之后溜了，徒留少女愤怒地挥舞着拳头咆哮：“你以为我不想吗？”

清姬仍旧坐在她旁边没动。

“那个男人，浑身都是谎言的味道呢。要我烧烧看吗？”优雅地把手指搭在扇柄上的贵族小姐说，语气轻松得像是在讨论茶点。

咕哒子能听出她不是在开玩笑：“不了吧。因为我是胆小鬼，所以偶尔觉得生活在谎言里也没差。”

“说谎。”这两个字让橙发少女条件反射地举起了左手准备用令咒。不过清姬只是平静地把头搁在她肩上，声音低到听不太清楚：“不论是抱着怎样的心情说出的谎言，到最后都是虚无。因为这个谎言而产生的一切，也不过是空中阁楼。比起等着它崩塌，不如让我烧个干净…”

她是在担心自己？察觉到这点的同时咕哒子握住了她的手。“没问题的清姬，他人对我的期待和我的自欺欺人只要将来能变为现实的话，也就不算谎言了对吧？”

狂战士打量了她一会儿，那双美丽的眼睛让她想起盯上猎物的蛇：“哼嗯，勉勉强强。”

“啊哈哈～说起来，已经快到十一月了，不知道迦勒底在万圣节有没有特别节目呢？”

咕哒子想转移话题的意图很明显，清姬也没为难她，只是在听到“万圣节”的时候歪了歪头，“是外邦的祭典？”

“没错，是不给糖就捣乱的节日！之前收到了邀请函，估计是罗曼他们安排了活动，到时候你也一起来吧。”

“捣乱吗…挺有趣的。”扇子打开了一半，清姬隐藏的笑容让她脑内警铃大作。今年的万圣节，似乎会是恐怖片般惊心动魄的展开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊房卡是达・芬奇给的。
> 
> 常驻不是你想歪，想歪就能歪。*但是现在能免费领了呢（来自2020-05-01的未来视


	10. Chapter 10

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第二章和万圣节一期后看
  * 我还说为什么万圣节一期剧情完全想不起来，原来是因为我日服入坑晚压根没玩过



“这里是…天国吗？”

“你信仰中的天国是这种感觉？”熟悉的、有点欠揍的声音说，男人随后比出了三根手指，“能看清楚是几吗？”

咕哒子眨了眨眼，并没有天使在珍珠门前迎接她，只有不知为何穿了一身白的赫克托耳。她拍开他的手，支起身子坐起来。枪兵坏笑着把咖啡递给她：“万圣节过得开心吗？”

“该怎么说… 和想象中差距有点大。”

最初看到古堡的时候她还期盼过和优雅又迷人的吸血鬼共进晚餐，可惜临时演员之一在妄图用铁处女打扫卫生，被发现之后恼羞成怒；临时演员之二因为刺绣活被打断略微不爽，上来就用罗马尼亚烤串儿招待她们一行。最终由于伊丽莎白不顾一切地要在她房间里开演唱会，她直接陷入昏迷… 万圣惊魂夜就这么落下了帷幕。

“不提昨晚了，这个是你的变装？”咕哒子好奇地掀了一下他长袍的下摆。纯白的底色加红色的镶边，让她想起了某个以红为代表色的皇帝，“罗马托加？”

“对啊，不过不是我自己挑的，”赫克托耳不自在地扯了扯领子，“我在走廊上被那群罗马皇帝袭击了…”

根据枪兵的供述，他在送早餐来的路上和去食堂的罗马人们擦肩而过，罗穆路斯突然停下来说：“你也是罗马。”他连“不好意思您说什么”都来不及讲，就被尼禄和卡利古拉架走。恺撒迅速给他套了这身行头，很满意地和他握了个手后送他出来，全程没有给他任何提问的机会。

“不是挺气派的吗，元老阁下？”咕哒子幸灾乐祸，“你和罗马好像是有渊源的来着…”

“传说中渡海到意大利的是埃涅阿斯，和我没啥关系吧。”

“他不是你堂弟吗？”

“堂堂弟。那家伙也有继承权，虽然在我麾下效力但是和我感情挺淡的。”

“哇哦，皇室秘辛～”少女一听八卦就两眼放光。

赫克托耳无奈地敲了下她的头，“下次有时间再继续吧。厨房那边说昨天你们干掉的南瓜幽灵堆成山了，有想吃的料理的话可以找卫宫点餐，不过先到先得哦。”

“不早说！”咕哒子瞬间有了起床的动力。

迦勒底内万圣节的装饰都还没撤下来，员工和从者都沉浸在难得的庆典气氛中，各个时代的人在走廊上漫步的景象也变得没那么非日常。

对红色的弓兵死缠烂打总算点上了南瓜焖饭和南瓜布丁，一路闲晃回来，咕哒子目击了打扮成音乐剧版魅影的技师小哥在和埃里克闲聊（“这个月吊灯坏三个了＊，藤丸挺头痛哦，练歌的时候小心点。”“啊啊，不能让克里斯蒂娜为此叹息…”），哄好了因为头上的尖角装置不知被谁换成兔耳而大发雷霆的卡米拉（“肯定是那家伙搞的鬼，看我不把她的角扯下来…”），无视了逃生失败被好几个玛丽安围堵拍合照中的罗宾（“谁把我的无貌之王拿走了？”），识别了两个在抢死棘之枪的库·丘林中哪个是caster（“早上不还说你只过传统的萨温节＊＊，现在这么起劲干嘛？”“让我当一天lancer不行吗？”），劝回了打扮成侠盗佐罗想要洗劫餐厅的骑士王（“等他们准备好下午茶再行动吗？很好的提议，御主。”）。

下午到管制室去提交特异点报告时，咕哒子进门就看见一口棺材，吓得倒退三步，后脑勺“哐”地撞在墙上。

“Hello～那是新型的敲门方式吗？”对凭空出现的怪异视若无睹，技术部首席冲她友好地挥手。

“达达达达达达芬奇，地上有个棺材啊！”

“哎呀，你昨天不是抱怨没有万圣节氛围吗？这里有货真价实的吸血鬼哟，”棕发女性优哉游哉，“过来啊，这次就不收你QP做门票钱了。”

咕哒子警惕地贴着墙一寸一寸地挪动过去。达・芬奇既然这样说了十有八九是整人把戏…

浅橙色头发的青年在匣子中沉睡着。深色高领的外套把他的脸衬得格外苍白纤细，连熬夜熬出来的黑眼圈都特有气质。

“远看还真是个安静的美男子…” 少女压低声音说。

“对吧？衣服我挑的。”兼任审美顾问的技术顾问得意道，用手机拍了几张罗曼的睡颜后毫不犹豫地发到员工群里。

不出一会儿群里就刷起了蜡烛和“RIP”和“大好机会给他换女装”，想到代理所长起来之后的反应咕哒子微微笑了：“行，没别的事我先走喽。让他睡到自然醒吧，我拜托厨房给他留南瓜布丁。”

达・芬奇比了个ok，接着翻出了一团东西抛给她：“麻烦你再跑个腿，芙芙早上穿着回来的。”

她接住的是一件非常精致的小毛衣，收尾没收完，全迦没有第二个人会这么复杂的花样。“大公织的？”

“应该是，不过芙芙好像不太喜欢，一直翻来滚去，我就帮它脱下来了。你去说明一下情况行吗？”  
“明白。”

摁了超久的门铃弗拉德三世才把门打开一条缝。“有何贵干？”

“大公，我是来还这个的…啊。”咕哒子不小心把手工制品掉在了地上，对方很绅士地蹲下来帮她捡，因此把门打开了一点，他敞开穿的红色大衣和黑西装也暴露在少女的视线中。

“大公，您喜欢这种吗？”还差一顶宽边帽弗拉德三世就可以客串某个使枪的战斗狂了。

“伊丽莎白选的，”他皱着眉打量自己的白手套，不快地“啧”了一声，“卡米拉见到余也是和你一样奇怪的表情。罢了，晚餐余不去餐厅，帮余拿份南瓜馅卷（pumpkin strudel）来。”

“没问题，”咕哒子竖起大拇指，“我说啊大公，你给芙芙都打了毛衣能不能给我也来件…”

门已经关上了。

“人不如芙…”橙发的少女碎碎念着开始当外卖小妹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊原作里有剧院魅影让枝形吊灯砸下来作为威吓手段的情节，不过在迦勒底只是因为把宝具的管风琴掏出来的时候撞到了天花板所以吊灯坏了  
> ＊＊萨温节（Samhain）是盖尔人的节日，在丰收结束的十月底举行。这一天在凯尔特神话中有重要的意义（芬恩斩杀Aillen就是在萨温节），而且也被认为是那边与这边世界的通道开放的日子。很多万圣节的习俗是由萨温节演变而来，下次有机会想写芬恩和刷子正正经经过萨温，用芜菁雕灯笼结果因为太丑吓到小朋友的故事（搜turnip lantern获得惊喜
> 
> 大家好，我是当了快900天master依然没有大公的瓦拉几亚领民。我要献祭什么才能得到他呢（笑容渐渐消失.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第三章后看
  * 求求大家去看Fate/Grand Order-turas realta漫画， 官方供养awsl



阳光把甲板照得明晃晃的，狂战士每一次举起斧刃都会带起剧烈的气流，咕哒子不得不紧紧扒住船舷以免被吹到海里去。

自从降落在这片海域，幸运女神就对她若即若离。先是套在身上的达芬奇特制游泳圈摘不下来，她像一颗硕大的海星，笨拙地躲避摩拳擦掌的海盗们。好不容易击退了数波挑战者，也见到了大航海家弗朗西斯·德雷克，甚至连圣杯都近在眼前，得来全不费功夫…

难道第三特异点之旅要提前画上句点了吗？这么以为的时候却又被告知还有另外的圣杯需要回收。遭遇了敌人，也结交到了意想不到的盟友。刚刚锁定了第二位圣杯持有者，虽然对方有强力的宝具和不少从者助阵，性格方面来说更是杀伤力十足，但至少有了明确的目标，只要能像之前一样逐一击破，解决这个特异点指日可待。

阿斯忒里俄斯爆发出了嘶哑的怒号。两边都是狂战士，战斗方式大开大合却也速度惊人，咕哒子的双眼只能捕捉到武器碰撞所擦出的火花。

尽管不是第一次在前线战斗了，可近距离观看从者过招她还是没法习惯。当血斧王的灵基逐渐消散，她的心总算放下来一点。接下来没必要和黑胡子纠缠，即刻撤退比较好…

思考着策略的她没注意到从死角逼近的某个身影，直到玛修的盾挡在她侧后方。

枪刃和盾面相击发出沉闷的声响。然后让她始料未及的、那个人的嗓音。

“毫无破绽。真是个好孩子。”

咕哒子全身的寒毛都竖了起来。不对，不可能，他为什么会在这里？

“前辈！”玛修焦急的呼喊拉回了她的思绪，“他不是…”

“啊啊，我明白。”

少女握紧了拳头，将目光笔直投向低垂了枪尖但依然处在攻击态势的男性。

她所知道的赫克托耳，绝对不会用这种轻浮的口吻打招呼，眼睛里却毫无笑意。

“真可惜，原本想迅速解决掉御主收工的，对叔叔我的套路很有心得嘛，”枪兵似笑非笑，“我们难道认识吗？”

最初的震惊过去之后，咕哒子现在觉得脑内的弦在一根一根“啪唧”“啪唧”地崩掉。该怎么说，火大，这家伙超让人火大的。

“哎呀，虽然很想再叙叙旧，但是今天就先到此为止吧，”男人扫了一眼正在打断连接两船绳子的德雷克，果断地在距离扩大前折回安妮女王之复仇号上，“好好加油哦，小姑娘们。”

“自顾自地在说啥啊？”窝火的小姑娘之一用手指瞄准他想发射Gandr，突如其来的震动破坏了她的平衡 。

“船底被炸破了！”

“不要慌，我来把洞堵上！”

“谁去拦住船长！”

好不容易从海盗们的枪林弹雨中逃出生天，咕哒子的一肚子火倒是被浇灭得七七八八。既然曾经的敌对的英灵也能成为迦勒底的伙伴，那么反过来盟友也可能在某个特异点是敌人。这么简单的事，她却一直没想过。

还是逃避着没去想呢？

扰乱了她的沉思的是通讯仪的“滴滴”声，接起来后是罗曼疲惫的脸，“岛上有一些生命体反应，不过都挺远的，先在岸边休息一下吧。 ”

整合了现有的情报，当务之急果然还是修理船，策划怎么分散黑胡子的战力也得等到之后。

“…行，那我们可以散会了？”得到罗曼颔首的回应，咕哒子终于问出了让她烦恼的问题，“你后面那个是怎么回事？“

“后面那个”指的是正坐着的赫克托耳，之前的小黑板又被翻了出来，这次上面写着“潜在犯”。

“他自己跑过来的不关我的事哦，”医生按住了自己的胃，“吓得我大福都掉了…”

“哎～～让罗曼的点心受损的大罪，该如何惩罚呢？”

“找到灵脉之后叫我吧，叔叔我对付自己应该还是绰绰有余的。”枪兵很配合地说。他深色的眼睛里是少女所熟悉的温度。

“那我不就没法享受把你暴打一顿的乐趣了吗？”她趾高气扬地表示。奇怪，明明几分钟前自己还难受得要死，见到赫克托耳之后又好像没什么大不了的了。

“叔叔我就拭目以待了，”他平和的笑容不知为何给人一种不祥的预感，“赢了之后请尽量不要把那边的我绑在战车后面拖来拖去哦。”

气氛瞬间降到了冰点。大家一起默默听着海浪拍打沙滩的声音。

“啊快看！是双足飞龙！大家准备迎击！！” 敌性反应的出现让罗曼大呼起来，听上去惊喜大过慌张。

咕哒子甩下一句“等我回来再和你算账”就挂断了。有时候和赫克托耳讲话真的像是在坐过山车，她的心只有被牵着忽上忽下的份。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，我觉得赫克托耳是会随随便便说出过激发言，还会拿死ネタ开玩笑的人。毕竟有情人节送木马在先我认为没什么是他干不出来的（偏见
> 
> 若い子は激しいねえ 24话赫克托耳的台词。怎么听都是骚扰吧这！


	12. Chapter 12

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第三章后看
  * 为了保持连贯性多少有一些重复第三章剧情的地方，请见谅



“掠夺的时间开始了，小的们上啦！”

先由半路捡来的女神阿耳忒弥斯制造混乱，俄里翁趁机引爆了黑胡子船上的火药库。用龙鳞加强版冲角全力撞上去之后就是接舷战。咕哒子紧跟着玛修一起跨越到安妮女王复仇号上，还好之前在罗马也有乘船的经验，如今摇晃倾斜的甲板对她来说只是小意思。

隔着人群远远能瞥见那边的赫克托耳站在黑胡子身后，脸色有点阴沉。究竟是为什么和爱德华·蒂奇统一阵线？如果能得知理由的话可以劝他倒戈吗？虽然有很多事情想问，但现在并不是打破沙锅追究的时候，身披红与黑大衣的两位女海盗已经拦在了她们身前。

击败了安妮和玛莉，她们总算和黑胡子面对面。

尽管相隔了一百多年，他和德雷克都是大航海时代的传奇。就算他的嘴巴还在不停吐出“和BBA的特殊CG不太想要啊”之类的垃圾话，咕哒子她们基本上免疫了。过滤掉多余的部分，这家伙怎么看都是在为能与德雷克一战感到激动。

“恶党的顶上决战…”不由得这样感叹道。

射落太阳的女人听到后大笑起来，“说得不错。睁大眼睛好好见识吧，想要拯救世界的小丫头们。”

刀口舔血，在时代的洪流中抓住机遇的亡命之徒的末路是怎样的呢？是在病床上挣扎着想要再度披盔戴甲，抑或是由于前部下走漏了消息在混战中身重五枪二十多刀、死后被取了项上人头？似乎都没有这次落幕来得纵情恣意。

“啊，这种时候…就该来杯马德拉酒。”黑胡子受了直击灵核的致命伤，还可以站着只能称赞他有毅力了，“该死，在下可不会就这样打出GG… 真本事还没使出来呢… ”

“是个海盗就给我喝朗姆啊朗姆，”德雷克艳丽的粉发上也沾了不少血污，人倒是没有大碍，“圣杯是我的宝物，你就安心交出来吧。”

胜负已分，安妮女王之复仇号上的船员渐渐消失。在船解体前得尽快离开，咕哒子环顾着四周想，说起来，那家伙呢？

答案就写在捅出爱德华·蒂奇胸口的黄金枪尖上。

“终于露出破绽了，船长。”赫克托耳低声说道，拔出枪时鲜血淋漓泼到了地上，“圣杯我收下了。”

黑胡子踉跄着往前了一步，接着以惊人的速度转身射击：“别小瞧我！”

枪兵从容地闪过，倏忽间圣杯已经到了他手上。

不对劲，为啥他要在这个时机夺取圣杯？赫克托耳对能实现愿望的万能之釜并没有特别的执着。至少他自己是这么说的。

咕哒子甩甩头。这个事后再让他老实交代也行，当下重要的是…

“阻止他，玛修！”

遵从着她的大吼，半从者一跃而出。自高处用盾对敌人重击是玛修的拿手好戏，枪兵险险往边上翻滚躲开了，一击不中玛修立刻调整着地的角度以惯性挥出第二击。

他一手拿着圣杯一手使枪似乎苦于应付，对战的地点慢慢转移到了船舷边上。德雷克船长也用子弹支援，刀光剑影中圣杯从枪兵手中滑落…

玛修下意识地扑过去抢，结果腰上被踹了一脚飞向船长的方向。枪击一停，男人就跨过了舷侧板，径直往黄金鹿号上去。

“骗你们的。叔叔的目标是她。”

“尤…瑞…艾莉…”阿斯忒里俄斯举起了双斧，却因为赫克托耳挟持着小小的女神而处处掣肘。

“背叛了同伴之后是劫持人质吗？你这混账，从最初就有异心了吧…”德雷克深蓝的双瞳中蕴酿着风暴。

“不愧是El Draque，有够敏锐的。没错，这次特洛伊木马是我，是不是挺讽刺的？”赫克托耳用疏离的表情说着让人笑不出来的内容，“不闲聊了，叔叔我先走一……嘁，你怎么还活着啊，船长？”

“爱的伟大力量你难道不懂吗？亏在下叫了你这么久的老师…”黑胡子捂着伤口歪歪斜斜地靠在桅杆上。刚刚那一枪打得很稳，可惜还是被偏头避开了。

枪兵没有迟疑，扛着尤瑞艾莉准备跳到事先放好的小船上。白发的狂战士想追，但他之前和血斧王一战的伤都还没好全，在赫克托耳面前更是独木难支。男人在他左肩的旧伤上狠狠一戳，接着横向用剑身的柄撞在他腕上，斧钺被震得脱了手，重重掉在甲板上。

咕哒子眼睁睁地注视着这一切发生，从赫克托耳出手到此时不过几分钟，局势完全天翻地覆。必须得思考对策才行，必须得做点什么才行…

“亲爱的，我们跟上去吧！”在水面上如履平地的月神对俄里翁说。

熊布偶跳起来打她的头：“别犯傻，对方可是那个在特洛伊战争中凭一己之力维持局面十年的大英雄。虽然不知道为什么他要夺走尤瑞艾莉，但是应该和这个变态不一样。贸然跟上去只会被干掉。”

“在下还活着… 还在脑内预演帅气的退场台词哦…”黑胡子气若游丝地说。

“没有人在期待，你干脆点自行消失吧。”

“哈哈，嘴还真毒。弗朗西斯·德雷克，黑胡子平生最尊敬的女人！黑胡子平生最仰慕的海盗！地狱尽头再见吧！”

等她们一行人重整旗鼓，赫克托耳的船已经快没影了。

要是跟丢了，在这片茫茫海域得上哪儿找去？咕哒子不敢把焦虑表现在脸上，边上还有一个比她更急的阿斯忒里俄斯：“我们一定会救出她的。“最后她仅能握住他的手徒劳地保证。

“全速前进！”德雷克的命令下达后，水手们马上开始修正帆的方向，咕哒子和玛修也奔过去帮忙。

“别愁眉苦脸的，向着未知前行不正是航海的浪漫吗？”船长的三角帽被扣在了橙发少女的头顶。

德雷克真让人钦佩，见微知著的洞察力和的洒脱的处世之道，有朝一日若是能坐她的船环游世界，大概会被卷进无数事件，也会收获无数惊人的趣谈吧。

“大姐头，迷路的人才这么说。” 咕哒子把帽子摆正。哪怕那样的有朝一日无法到来， 她仍会记得这位星之开拓者的鼓励。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前抽上三福袋的时候出了闪闪和幼闪，接着抽小番茄的池子时出了术闪… 脑子里一瞬间出现了三代同堂这个词（被王财戳爆 *最初发布于2019-09-02
> 
> 下一章直接快进到三章最后，回去折腾迦里的老赫了


	13. Chapter 13

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第三章后看
  * 27话好尊… 把第三章的剧情顺序打乱重组之后更有张力了，战斗的时候闪过回忆，气氛渲染得好好，小牛啊啊啊啊啊！满脸血的藤丸超帅！！与此同时我这几章都写不太满意（土下座



越过风暴一举追上了赫克托耳，结果这个大垃圾硬是撑到了增援抵达。

伊阿宋无关紧要，美狄亚看上去另有所图，最棘手的还是赫拉克勒斯。家喻户晓的大英雄哪怕是以理性全无的职介现世依旧让人望而生畏，那毕竟是凌驾于诸神试炼之上的力量。

没有胜算，退路也岌岌可危，只能靠阿斯忒里俄斯以命搏命拖住阿尔戈号从者的追击… 他说自己是怪物，应当接受惩罚。明明一路上无私地帮助了她们，明明有着想要变回人类这么纯净的愿望…

“阿斯忒里俄斯，不管旁人说什么，你就是阿斯忒里俄斯！就算你无法挣脱束缚，有那份决意已经非常难能可贵了…”尤瑞艾莉被她拦住，女神的眼泪滴在她的手背上，如同人类的一般温暖。

幸运女神暂时还没有抛弃黄金鹿号。赶在伊阿宋一行之前与约柜的持有者大卫还有迅疾的猎手阿塔兰忒合流，了解这件宝物的特性后，咕哒子提出了相当大胆的方案。

“等一下等一下，”罗曼用手指使劲摁着太阳穴，“你的意思是… 你打算抱着尤瑞艾莉和赫拉克勒斯赛跑？”

“别断章取义啊医生。我是说，阿耳忒弥斯和大卫负责用箭雨困住伊阿宋，以他谨慎的个性而言应该会把美狄亚和赫克托耳留在身边保护自己，派赫拉克勒斯一个出战，我到时候带着尤瑞艾莉往约柜那边跑，机动性高的阿塔兰塔可以带玛修干扰… 船长，我们能不能把黄金鹿号改装一下弄成会飞的呀？从高处制霸的话不管是火力镇压还是观察敌情都会方便很多。”

坐在篝火对面的德雷克“噗”地把嘴里的酒喷了出来。

没去管大航海家的失态，橙发少女仍在滔滔不绝地妄想着：“飞翔的黄金鹿号…”

“不要不要不要！起什么不吉利的名字！” 德雷克稍早些被科普了飞翔的荷兰人号的怪谈，似乎给她留下了难以磨灭的心理阴影，“而且飞翔的荷兰人号也不会飞吧！”

“切… 那船长就伺机而动，哪边不行帮哪边好了。”

“竟敢让我坐冷板凳！”已熟练掌握现代用语的德雷克对咕哒子使出了大胸压顶的惩罚。

决战的方针相当随随便便地被定了下来。罗曼瞟了一眼和船长玩闹起来的御主，转过头想寻求支援，却只发现了不知是何时混进来、戴着兜帽和墨镜、扛着“打死伊阿宋算老娘的”牌子的美狄亚成年体。

就没有更靠谱一点的人在吗… 医生把这句话默默咽回了肚子里。

说起来，刚刚没有看到赫克托耳呢，该不会是因为特异点的自己作恶多端不好意思了吧… 在水畔洗漱的咕哒子想到。月亮早已升到高空，被染成银色的小溪粼光闪闪。除了远方拍打礁石的涛声和不知名小虫的鸣叫，这是来自现代的她所不习惯的万籁俱寂。

“你，挑男人的眼光很差呢。”

“唔哇啊！” 头顶突然传来声音，差点栽进溪里的咕哒子擦了一把湿漉漉的脸，无奈地说，“真是出其不意的开场白呢，尤瑞艾莉。”

女神目不斜视地走到平整的岩石边上坐了下来：“在战争中为了获胜不择手段的男人不太适合作为侍奉者呢。”

“等一下我有点跟不上，我们在说谁？”

让无数勇士拜倒在石榴裙下的眼波流转，尤瑞艾莉压根不屑回答她的问题：“不过我们可以找到打败赫拉克勒斯的方法还得感谢他。他之前对我说，我是‘为了让这个封闭循环的世界划上句点所需要的活祭’，暗示得太明显了。”

“赫克托耳是这么说的吗？”咕哒子惊讶道，“对面似乎也不是一条心啊… 啊不，我是说，呃，赫克托耳吗？我们在谈他的事吗？”

真希望今天晚上不是这种月明星稀的天气，至少来点云遮一下吧… 她的脸估计已经红得像信号灯。

脑袋混乱的情况下更加搞不懂阿尔戈号的成员了。嚷嚷着要称王的伊阿宋和其他人微妙地不在同一频道上。赫克托耳一边忠心耿耿地执行他的命令一边又背着他搞小动作。美狄亚在精神层面比狂战士赫拉克勒斯更不妙。分析他们各自的动机只会剪不断理还乱，咕哒子小声嗫嚅：“尤瑞艾莉，我是挺在意他的事的… 但修复人理当然是最优先的，我绝对会战胜他，为阿斯忒里俄斯复仇的。”

“哈啊？谁在问你那种事情啊？”女神大人百无聊赖地弹飞了一片落在她肩头的树叶，“愚钝的御主，阿斯忒里俄斯和我是凭自己意志离开那座岛的，他之后做的事也是他自己的选择。”

思绪出现了短暂的空白。

当初是因为被迷宫结界困在岛上，出于海盗搜集珍异的天性，德雷克提议带尤瑞艾莉和阿斯忒里俄斯一起走。咕哒子对弥诺陶洛斯的传说停留在“哦，有这么一回事”上，和狂战士的交流仅仅是“飞龙肉你喜欢吃吗？”或者“一口气把飞龙都搬回来了，好厉害！”这种程度的。要是在阿斯忒里俄斯牺牲前更了解他一点，她有任何办法为他做些什么吗？

如今后悔太迟了。注视着月光下尤瑞艾莉完美的侧颜，她想起最开始相遇时阿斯忒里俄斯就在保护尤瑞艾莉，或许正因如此她才不曾畏惧神话里吞食孩童的牛头人。

阿斯忒里俄斯不在了，她无论如何也要完成他的遗愿。

“…我并不是期望他为我们挡刀或者别的什么才要你们加入的，”橙发少女苦涩地倾诉，“明天的计划要拿你作诱饵，我没有说‘你拒绝的话我能理解’的余裕，请相信我，我一定尽我所能保护你。”

“我可什么也没提，你在辩解什么？行了，蠢妹和我（斯忒诺）都不在，你们算是提供了不错的娱乐，我姑且会奉陪到底，”残酷的女神口中吐出的言语意外的温柔，“你和阿斯忒里俄斯交换了名字，在我故乡的习俗里已经算是朋友了，你只要记得这点就足够。”

离开无形之岛，离开米诺斯王的迷宫，在他们生前大概是无缘实现的梦幻泡影。即便是如此短暂的旅程，若能成为他们在英灵座上读到时会开心的记录就好了。

“嗯，我不会忘的。”

“确认到那艘船的踪迹了，你准备好了吗？”

第二天在沙滩上，德雷克拿着从黑胡子那里抢来的望远镜＊观察海平线的船影，在她旁边的咕哒子正做着体操缓解压力，听到这话紧绷过头的小腿和声带全部颤抖起来：“那那那那是自然！”

都怪大卫昨天晚上绘声绘色地描述异教神祗的雕像在约柜前四分五裂，不够虔诚的伯示麦人因擅观约柜而被全数击杀，还有不小心用手扶了一下约柜就暴毙了的乌撒，这不是死有余辜吗？

被问到他是怎么处理约柜的，大卫说他下令把约柜拉到别人家去了，隔了好久得到神谕才去取回来，实在没法作为参考。

“进入射程了！”随着德雷克的高呼，弓兵们的宝具组成了盛大的欢迎阵仗。从岸上都能听到伊阿宋的叫嚣，然后和她们预料的一样，赫拉克勒斯登陆。

“跑起来吧，藤丸立香！”

跑起来。

像是要赴死的梅勒斯一样，像是要汇报马拉松战役捷讯的信使一样，像是要逃离索多玛的罗得一样，跑起来。不可停下亦不可回头。

玛修和阿塔兰忒与赫拉克勒斯缠斗的声音一直从身后传来，但可怕的是狂战士的脚步在不断逼近。配合地下墓地的场景，简直是恐怖电影标配。

“别走神，再坚持一下！” 尤瑞艾莉的双手环着她的脖子，而她的腿和肺感觉都到了极限，轻如羽毛的飞翔之女对她来说也越来越沉重，“就是现在，跳！”

“印第安纳·琼斯在上！”咕哒子把双眼一闭，祈求大难不死获得了约柜的夺宝奇兵显个灵。

“好歹睁开眼睛跳吧，笨蛋！”虽然女神大人这么说，可惜迟了，跨过了死线的少女一头撞进骷髅堆，这难道是所谓的出生入死吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊望远镜好像是17世纪发明的，不过被大量投入使用可能要更迟吧… 查资料查到一半懒得深究了
> 
> 咕哒子：三秒就被套话，我这嘴还是缝起来吧。
> 
> 尤瑞艾莉对阿斯忒里俄斯很好，是不是因为看到了自己妹妹的影子呢？


	14. Chapter 14

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第三章后看
  * Arcade以藏先生登场啦！但是第三章没实装老赫… 不要吊我胃口啊（血泪



可能是因为撞得太猛了，在跨过约柜之后咕哒子的记忆有点模糊。尤瑞艾莉使出女神的视线弱化了赫拉克勒斯的防御，玛修、阿塔兰忒还有赶来的德雷克合力把他逼入了绝境。

伊阿宋对他来说肯定是重要的同袍吧，残存的理性使他紧追尤瑞艾莉不放。 利用这一点，她们狠狠地消耗了他余下的十条生命。

接下来是乘胜反击。伊阿宋想逃，但是有德雷克的航海技术和一众弓兵相助，阿尔戈号早已插翅难飞。

比起喃喃着“不可能…区区一群乌合之众…”的伊阿宋，轻声和美狄亚公主交谈了两句之后提着枪向他们走过来的赫克托耳脸上倒是没有陷入穷途末路的恐慌。他看上去更像是个对即将上演的戏码感到无趣的演员。

“天文台的魔术师，名字是藤丸立香对吧？远道而来辛苦了，”话虽然是向她讲的，但枪兵的视线仿佛透过了她，落在不存在的台本上，“叔叔我很欣赏你的毅力呢。不过，有必要这么拼命吗？拯救世界的重任落在这么一个小姑娘肩上，真是残酷…”

“请慎言… 就算是赫克托耳先生，我也不允许您继续侮辱前辈的决心！”玛修截断了他的话，她的学妹太懂她了。

“就算…？ 叔叔我果然在迦勒底被召唤了？哈哈实在对不住～ 那边的我说了什么吗？‘决定开始干了就不能半路撂担子’？”赫克托耳摆着手随意地说，“那种话当耳边风就好。”

同样招数用第二次就无效了！真遗憾啊，俄刻阿诺斯的赫克托耳，她可是撑过了迦勒底那位拷问的生还者。咕哒子不动声色地把双臂交叉于胸前：“你有话直说行么。”

“哎，不跟叔叔再谈谈吗？如你所愿，” 枪兵收起了假惺惺的笑容，“趁早放弃吧，小鬼。被命运玩于股掌之上而不自知的样子，太难看了。”

又来了。

又摆出过来人的样子，说违心的台词… 扮坏人真不适合他。

现界得知特洛伊陷落的时候，这个人是怎样的心情呢？她不敢猜测。和强者云集的亚该亚联军对峙十载，为了避免与阿喀琉斯正面交锋甚至不惜绕着城墙逃跑，所有的所有都是为了虚无缥缈的一线生机。在他死后能让城民得救的蜘蛛丝却还是断了。

但那不是徒劳，也并不可笑吧？

若想要拯救人理的她们真的无药可救，他才不会来迦勒底。不认同她们想要守护的决心的话，也没必要留下来不是吗？

“论垂死挣扎我是不会输给你的。玛修，要上了。”

“年轻的孩子就是干劲十足啊… 说笑，全力放马过来吧 。我会好好教你何谓年岁的差距。”

赫克托耳话说得挺满，可还是被她们不要脸地靠人数取胜了。临到最后一击时她和玛修都犹豫了，疏忽之下给了他偷袭的机会，杜凌达那眼看就要投向…

“小心啊尤瑞艾莉！”

女神一手持弓，另一只手中的箭早已离弦：“你杀了阿斯忒里俄斯。受死吧。”

咕哒子不知道自己在用什么样的神色凝望着被干脆利落地了结的枪兵。

“难得做反派也是半路出局…”这个特异点的赫克托耳好像第一次正视了她，“打完中boss后面是大boss哟，藤丸立香。”

“不，你顶多是小boss级别。”

“能不把这个当成临别赠礼吗？”消散在金色光点中的他露出了和迦勒底那位同款的胃痛表情。

听她们揭穿约柜的真相之后伊阿宋彻底崩溃了，他像是无法忍受见到美狄亚的面容般抓挠着自己的双眼：“魔女！！！你这背叛的魔女！！！”

“伊阿宋大人，只有我能实现您的愿望，”紫发少女用哄发脾气的孩子的语气解释，“让我们一同在毁灭的世界建立理想的国度吧… 我会守护您直至结局的。”

扭曲而又纯粹，美狄亚以这幅躯壳现界从最初就是悖论。身为从者意味着生前的姻缘纠葛随时可能卷土重来，这一次的伊阿宋和她依然没有逃离爱憎的螺旋。

终末的御主能做的，只是斩断他们的妄念然后与这个时代告别。

回到迦勒底之后咕哒子觉得一身疲惫。美狄亚所透露的信息还在脑内回旋，洗完澡钻进被窝她却完全没有睡意。

好安静… 不如说太安静了… 赫克托耳竟然不在房间里埋伏她？思及这点咕哒子窜下床，绕迦勒底蹓跶了两圈。人没找到，没收进柜子的啤酒倒是搜刮到两瓶，可是刚走出几步她就听到交谈声。

她谨慎地把酒瓶别在裤腰上然后用衣摆盖住。要是被爱操心的职员或者从者撞见估计得是一顿说教，为了不被没收反方向溜走吧… 虽然这么打算，听到第二个声音的少女的脚步却停住了。

“让叔叔我去送？”

第一个声音似乎是管制室的姐姐：“不是一直是拜托你的吗？叫她签个名明天带过来就行，My Room保安。”

“为什么搞得和正式职位一样… 行啦，我让玛修转交给她，”赫克托耳听上去有点犹豫，“她现在应该不太想见到我。”

职员小姐大约是拍了拍他的肩，旋即轻快的足音远去了。枪兵在原地站了一会儿，然后往她站的转角走来。

“Gandr!”

“唔，”从稀薄的空气中杜凌达那成形，赫克托耳下意识攥紧武器，看清来者是谁后伤脑筋地叹了口气，“你在干什么啊，御主？”

如果穿的是战斗服的话，咕哒子有九成把握对方已经动弹不得了，问题是她现在穿的是长袖睡衣。“跟你聊聊。”

赫克托耳盯着依然维持用手指比枪姿势的她，挑起了一边眉毛：“你确定？”

“某些人说我不想见到某些人，明明是某些人不想见到我吧？”少女无法掩饰自己的不悦， “赫克托耳不想见到她”这个念头光是浮现在脑海里便令她烦躁，“我先下手为强你就避不开我了。”

“尽管从者没人权叔叔我还是要抗议一下… 话说，你不冷吗？”

“别转移话题。”她咬牙切齿地说。

赫克托耳把自己的开衫脱下来披在她肩上：“遵命。走廊上不太方便谈话，我房间离这边近，去我房间？”

并没有拒绝的理由，咕哒子乖乖跟着他走了。

枪兵的房间比猜测中男性的房间要整洁，更准确地说是空空如也。连把椅子都没有，两个人排排坐在床沿。

“我们直接跳过Gandr的步骤进入下一步吧，要和叔叔友好交流什么？”

无视了努力暖场的赫克托耳，少女摸出啤酒，把其中一瓶的瓶盖磕在另一瓶上撬开后自顾自地喝了起来。

从My Room出发的时候自己原本准备做啥来着？见了他的面也不知道该怎么表达，“把特异点那边的你胖揍了一顿你作何感想”？好像不太对。她又不是要挑衅…

其实只是很想见他而已。

“你有渴望重新来过的事吗？”

“有啊，太多了，”他回答时的模样仿佛距离她数亿光年，转过来看她时的笑容却那么真切，“立香，英灵是我们所铸成的错误本身。我后悔也好，假设出千万种可能也罢，我并没有干涉现在和往后的权利。三千多年的变迁，我凭什么决定这个时代的命运？”

“加入那个幕后黑手恣意妄为，‘死后哪管洪水滔天’不行？”

“讲这句话的蓬巴杜夫人似乎不是这个意思来着＊…偏题了，”赫克托耳摸着她的头说，“不行啊，因为有你在。”

振作啊，藤丸立香，不要被几个字冲昏头脑。少女“吨吨吨”地干掉了第一瓶啤酒，开始向第二瓶进发：“圣杯不要？”

“不要。”

“真的不要？”

“真的不要，”看她还想追问，他抽走了被捂得发热的啤酒瓶，“我说啊，立香，如果有一天出现特洛伊的特异点的话，我希望你让我去。”

“不要。”

“哎哎，先听叔叔说完嘛，我可不会倒戈到那边去哦。”

“我是怕你打不过，”压根不理会赫克托耳“过分了吧”的嘟囔，咕哒子继续道，“特异点要怎么处理也不是你一个人说了算。”

燃烧的冬木，邪龙肆虐的法兰西，分崩离析的罗马，封闭的海域，特异点的歪曲总是那么显而易见。哪怕她犹豫过，最后的抉择必然不变。假若某一天她要面对想继续守护特洛伊的赫克托耳，她会心如刀绞，但那个时候更痛苦的人一定是赫克托耳。

愿意付出多大的代价去获得再来一次的机会？考虑过这个未来毁灭是否无所谓吗？能得偿所愿的英雄寥寥无几，将思念寄托于圣杯上也很正常。即便如此，响应了召唤显现在迦勒底的从者却不断增加着。他们的存在本身就是最好的担保——人类史价值的证明。对这样的他们仍抱有猜忌才是愚蠢至极，所以她不曾怀疑过赫克托耳，顶多是有点担心他是不是在压抑自己。

刚刚是这么想的。想好好谈谈、看看能不能帮他解开心结什么的。

早该意识到在胸中翻腾的这份感情，并不是单纯的钦佩，也不仅仅是无以为报的愧疚。学骑马或者是像此刻在他的房间聊天都不过是借口，她只是期冀着独占赫克托耳所有的时间，比任何人都了解他，然后成为他重视的人。

和世界危机比起来是渺小又卑微的东西。因为之前一直放着没管结果扎下了根，要拔掉的话可能会把她的心脏一块扯出来。

第一次的恋爱不应该这么沉重啊。少女抢回了啤酒瓶，斟酌着说：“既然没有对迦勒底的方针感到不满，请不要擅自觉得我不想见你。不能和赫克托耳这样相处我会很困扰。”

“叔叔我同感，”枪兵若有所思地注视着她，“要是和立香酱产生信任的裂痕会很伤心呐。”

“真有那样的情况打上一架再向着夕阳奔跑就可以消弭于无形了。”

“立香酱是哪里来的老派不良啊… 呃，等下，你干嘛？”

已经躺平盖好被子的咕哒子闭上眼睛：“困了。”

“在这里？叔叔送你回房间吧。”

“你整天窝在我房间我嫌弃过你？别这么小气。”

“不是这个问题，”赫克托耳在戳她的脸颊，“喂喂，这样好吗？叔叔我好歹还是现役喔？”

“再戳我把你手指掰断。晚安。”

“不良超可怕…”

赫克托耳嘀咕的声音放轻了，看样子不会强行把她拎回去。橙发少女心满意足地放任自己坠入梦乡。

麻烦的事就等明天吧。从明天开始她会认真做一个不用特权骚扰下属的合格御主。

今晚就让她再偷懒一会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊之前被科普了原文是Après moi, le déluge，更准确的翻译是我死之后，将会洪水滔天。
> 
> 话说… 应该不是我的错觉吧，今年白情没办café也没有goods吗？？？AGF好像会有文件夹但是文件夹满足得了谁啊？ 我想要Q版酒保老赫啊可恶！*最初发布于2019-11-16
> 
> 最近除了turas realta，《请告诉我FGO/教教我FGO》里赫克托耳也有登场。这部基本是科普从者生平的四格漫，已经有大佬在做汉化了但还没赶上进度。津留崎優先生的画风超棒的，倒数第三页左右管咕哒叫 愛すべき俺のトロイア… 啊没错正是在下（不）
> 
> 绝对魔兽战线好好看，我好久不追番了结果现在每星期就眼巴巴地等这个。巴比伦科技天下第一。安娜牛若丸小天使，过劳死王帅到不能更帅，每一集的打戏都好爽！好想见到更多大姐姐和埃蕾…


	15. Chapter 15

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第三章后看
  * 最近没什么好事，最开心的时候好像是2019圣诞节赫克托耳技能强化… 感觉他把自己当成礼物送给了御主，我是不会忘记这个事实的（记忆出现了偏差



“滴滴、滴滴滴、滴…”

“唔嗯…”咕哒子伸出手想解决掉噪音源，手指碰到的东西触感却有点奇怪。比起闹钟好像要软一点，而且不管她怎么摁那个烦人的机械声都没有停下来…

“立香酱，一大早的这样不好吧？”有个懒洋洋的声音在她耳边说。

迷迷蒙蒙地睁眼望过去，少女发现自己的手正按在赫克托耳胸上。喔，原来是赫克托耳的胸啊，手感不错…

等等，赫克托耳的胸？

睡意立刻清空，电光石火间咕哒子把手收了回来，然后若无其事地擦了一下嘴角的口水：“不好意思，睡糊涂了。现在几点？”

“八点半。”

“糟，要迟到了…”她匆匆跳下床，一阵旋风似地冲进卫生间又冲出来，抓起枪兵挂在门后的毛衣边套上边说，“开衫再借我一下，谢啦。”

赫克托耳帮她把后面被领子压住的头发捋出来，在她要开门的时候却自然地单手撑在门框上慢悠悠地来了一句：“下次再来可没这么简单放你回去了。”

咕哒子的心脏快停跳了。现在转身的话可是地地道道的壁咚，他是故意的吗？她纠结成一团麻的思绪仍未理清，这家伙却总是火上浇油。

老是被牵着鼻子走就没意思了，直面现实、迎难而上才是她的本色！这样想着的少女毅然道：“我来之前已经做好心理准备了。”

话说出口之后她觉得不太对，好像为了修补堤坝结果把整个堤坝都炸了似地，又或者像费了老大劲儿建造马奇诺防线之后在背面和敌军对上了似地… 在赫克托耳出击前她早已乱了阵脚。

“这种说法很狡猾哦，立香。只要你需要我，我会一直是你的枪。但是对你而言这就够了吗？答案必须由你得出来才行。”

没法坦率的她妄图让对手先摊底的诡计，果然落空了。“等我确定下来，你可别想溜。”

赫克托耳在她背后轻轻笑了：“下战书吗？好啊，叔叔我期待着。”

日子又掉回了平稳的节奏。等候着新的特异点定位的这段时间里，收集素材，整理报告，和黑呆哼着谍中谍主题曲偷袭厨房，被卫宫逮住现行罚洗碗，和库・丘林们一起钓鱼，用模拟器进行演习、听赫克托耳给战术上的建议，读伟人逸事记笔记、赫克托耳歪在边上翻不知谁留下来的花边杂志，被列奥尼达一世拖去锻炼身体、赫克托耳吃着大福给她加油…

“开什么玩笑！说好的吊儿郎当同盟呢？”咕哒子大声盖过炎门守护者“肌肉！肌肉！”的口号，“赫克托耳，为什么只是看着？难道你真地背叛了吗？”＊

“没办法，叔叔我的身体已经残破不堪了…”嘴里嚼着特供草莓大福的小胡子枪兵头也不抬地回答，“啊，不好，只剩一个了。”

“还有二十个俯卧撑，御主，这就是斯巴达！”

“立香酱再不快点叔叔把最后这个也吃了哦？”

毫无疑问，这是来自地狱的二重奏，然而少女是不会就这样屈服的：“列奥尼达王，干嘛不让赫克托耳一块来锻炼呢？这家伙怎么看都太松懈了！”

“赫克托耳殿下等会儿要和我讨论数学，现在得旁观收集数据…”

“这绝对是骗人的！”咕哒子悲愤地长啸。斯巴达的王者哈哈大笑，头盔上的鬃毛燃烧得愈发明亮：“还有三十五个，上啊御主！”

“怎么越来越多了不要呃呃呃呃呃！”

能和棕发枪兵那毫无用途的现代知识储备的增加成反比的，大概只有他们两个之间的距离了。以前相处时间就长，可以说是排在与她形影不离的玛修和不知道在不在但应该一直都在的清姬之后的第三位，自从发现自己喜欢他之后，咕哒子更加清晰地意识到了这样有多不妙。

在食堂并排坐的时候膝盖有时候会碰到一起。递东西的时候手指会擦到。他在沙发另一侧坐下来的时候会感觉到重量往那边陷进去…

今天也是对决堤的洪水无能为力的一天。咕哒子叹了不知道第几次气。

把素材登记表挂回工房的架子上，她正好对上了似乎观察了她很久的达・芬奇。托着腮的大天才愉快地感慨：“青春呐……”

“少来，”她把魔力棱镜整整齐齐地码在柜台上，“一手交钱一手交货。”

这显然无法阻止达・芬奇的好心情：“♬当月亮照进你眼中宛如一块大披萨，那就是爱～当世界闪耀得像你喝多了一般，那就是爱～♪”◎

“求你别唱了，给我呼符我马上走人。”

“不喜欢这首？那我换一首，” 达・芬奇甩了甩她卷得恰到好处的长发，“♩不能～不愿～我不想～我不说～多么迷惘～我已经爱上他～♫”◉

“饶了我吧，又不是我告白了就皆大欢喜。”

“至少比你现在对着一张纸都能长吁短叹个半天要好。”猫在架子后面的美狄亚凉凉地开口。

“你在啊？”咕哒子本以为美狄亚会对这种酸臭的恋爱话题退避三舍，看来她还需要加深对大家的了解，“美狄亚不认为我应该慎重处理御主和从者的关系吗？”

“让你别整天粘着他你管得住自己吗？”

少女无言以对，过了会儿哀嚎了一嗓子：“为什么已经人尽皆知了啊？”

“嘛，我对中看不中用的男人意见是挺大，不过赫克托耳… 你要是被甩了我倒是有一套拳法可以传给你。”

“你魔术都不肯教我，为啥教我打拳反而这么热心啦…”咕哒子讪讪地说。

“教你魔术你学得会吗？”美狄亚直起身子，拍了拍不存在褶皱的长裙，“道具补上了，报酬？”

“锵锵！你点的原子灰固化剂，多谢惠顾！” 达・芬奇热情地送走了美狄亚。

“原子啥？”咕哒子狐疑地望着如获至宝的紫发caster，“算了当我没问… 没别的事的话我也撤了。”

工房的主人乐呵呵地握住了她的手，这个笑容一瞧就知道没好事：“亲·爱·的，有一件紧要的事得拜托你呢。”

“又是让我跑腿吧，不干！”她想把手抽出来，奈何对方劲太大。

“迦勒底的面粉库存不足了，这可是大危机～没有卫宫做的酥皮牛角包，你的达·芬奇亲就无法专心工作了～”

“面粉什么的不能用万能的魔术想想办法吗？”

“卫宫只接受法国南部产的面粉，巧妇难为无米之炊啊！”

咕哒子扶额：“我肯定这个谚语的用法不是这样… 简直不敢相信我们要为了面粉动用灵子转移装置。”

“你同意啦？” 达·芬奇拍拍手，“太好了，你的搭档正好到了。”

果不其然站在门口的是赫克托耳：“你们找我？”

橙发少女对达·芬奇怒目而视，可希世的天才装出一副忙碌的样子：“玛修今天有身体检查，重大任务交给你们啦，慢走～”

她用口型威胁大天才“这事没完”，只收到了一个飞吻和小声的“约会加油”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊喜闻乐见的假面骑士梗  
> ◎ That's Amore，魔法奇缘里面的王子唱过的歌，原唱是Dean Martin  
> ◉ I Won't Say，迪士尼的大力士里面蜜儿唱的歌（童年回忆orz
> 
> 一首天ノ弱，献给今天也没勇气告白的诸君。
> 
> 因为fgo里还有很多设定模糊的地方（也可能是我理解能力低下），稍微说一下迦里的私设：
> 
> 可以带多位从者一同灵子转移，供魔由迦勒底负责（一名普通御主再怎么说也不可能负责超过一名从者的魔力）。这种情况下灵基受损会直接遣返英灵座。  
> 迦勒底御主在落单的情况下也能使用自己的魔力召唤灵基之影（1.5.3 玛修不在身边的情况下依然可以使用）。被消灭后记录会上传到迦勒底的本尊。
> 
> 第一部主线剧情的时候由于电力吃紧而且修复特异点需要的时间不明朗，一般不会从迦勒底带从者，但是架不住从者偷偷钻进来（比如turas realta硬是跟着去了第三章的清姬？）。短途的资源收集有可能带从者前往，也有从者私自使用灵子转移的情况。
> 
> 玛修的盾主要用于和迦勒底进行稳定连接 （序章冬木剧情），在灵脉的终端以盾触媒设置召唤阵后可以通讯和传送补给物资，但是也要看特异点的状况，难以观测的特异点就会遇到各种信号不好的情况。
> 
> 已经回收圣杯的特异点在修复完成前还是可以再去的，这种情况下没有玛修陪同也可以和迦勒底通讯，但是信号不好就（ry


	16. Chapter 16

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第三章后看
  * 本章有成人向内容，请自行决定要不要往下读，停在分割线的地方也影响不大。该来的总会来，不如说，总算写到这里了（接下去完全是pwp（做不到的



回收圣杯后特异点偶尔仍是会出现不稳定的问题，赫克托耳和咕哒子在波尔多郊外降落的时候刚好撞见了几只双足飞龙。

消灭掉了不该出现在中世纪法国的神奇生物之后，他们向路过的旅行商人搭话搭到一半又窜出了一伙歹徒。赫克托耳刚刚把武器收了起来，目前正一脸放松地对越来越不耐烦的强盗头子东拉西扯。

其他人可没有他的闲情雅致。车夫似乎是吓傻了，握着缰绳一动不动；商人表面端坐如山，但是咕哒子瞄到他灵活地把几小袋贵重物品塞进了自己长袍里。被惹毛的匪徒之一把刀抽了出来，没等他挥上一下就被枪兵反制，刀也变成架在自己脖子上。推着这个人肉盾牌，赫克托耳顺利地撂倒了剩下的杂鱼。

他一边就地取材拿东西捆住强盗一边望了眼原本马车在的地方：“他们跑得倒是挺快。”

真的，这一会儿功夫，狂飙突进的马车已消失在路的尽头。咕哒子嘴角抽搐：“我们的顺风车没了… 我还想把这些人押回去看看有没有赏金来着。”

“会比较困难哦，先把他们留在这里算了，”赫克托耳绑好了最后一个人，“另外有个棘手的问题，你发现了吗？”

“嗯… 魔力供应断了，大概是信号不好？”咕哒子试着呼叫迦勒底，可另一端只传来忙音。

“一般马上会恢复吧，我们先往城市那边走。普通的战斗叔叔能应付～”他用笑容鼓励她。

但是通讯和魔力供应一直没能恢复。中途又杀出几只飞龙，而且天空开始下起暴雨。他们离城门已经很近了，在这里撤退下次被袭击的对象可能就是一般市民。咕哒子最后不得不用令咒帮助赫克托耳解放宝具，战斗结束的时候反倒是她先跪了。

啊啊，作为魔术师不合格的她，保持从者现界便是极限了么？太拖后腿了…

赫克托耳把披风盖在她头上，拨开她湿淋淋的刘海用手掌测试温度：“好烫。烧得有点厉害啊，立香。我背你走，再坚持一下。”

还剩两划令咒，如果再遇到需要战斗的场合她说什么也要带赫克托耳逃走。现在失去他的话等于永远失去他，哪怕能再召唤，他也不会是同一个人。只存在于此，只属于她的赫克托耳。

雨幕间出现了一列骑士的身影。枪兵停下了脚步，用一手持着杜凌达那，一手托着她的姿势迎击：“抓紧一点哦。”

滂沱大雨中完全听不见靠近的马蹄声。“真该给你整匹马的，再不济也得来把大太刀，用枪能斩马首吗？”

“想什么呢？只要让马受惊就好了。” 赫克托耳轻笑着放低了身体重心，她能感觉到衣服下面的肌肉在蓄力。

对面先大呼小叫起来：“你们俩还活着？！”

来者正是那个丢下他们跑路的商人。这人估计是良心隐隐作痛，自道找了守卫队来给他们收尸… 啊不，援救。

赫克托耳简洁地向他们解释了情况。守卫队去找强盗，商人自告奋勇送他们入城，还表示愿意提供住宿。咕哒子昏昏沉沉地靠在赫克托耳肩上，强打着精神直到进了一栋宅邸的房间。

他把她放在壁炉边的卧榻上，用毛巾擦干她的头发：“我们安全了，你休息吧。”

他的气息和窗外的雨声温柔地包裹住她。几乎是立刻少女就陷入深眠。

晚上被赫克托耳摇醒的时候咕哒子特别不情愿：“难得不做梦让我多睡一会儿啦！”

“先把药喝了再睡。”枪兵坚持不懈。

她把被子拉过头闷闷地说：“再睡一觉烧自然退了。”

“发烧可不是小病…”

“噗哈，那是什么公元前的论调，”话是这么讲，咕哒子还是乖乖干了那碗黑糊糊的药汁，“这玩意儿要是没用信不信我灌你一大瓢。”

“叔叔我几个小时前尝过了，成分上没问题。”

“你还真喝了啊…”

时间接近深夜。雨已经停了，室内只有壁炉里柴火燃烧的噼啪声。少女不自在地拨弄了一下通信装备，迦勒底依旧处在掉线状态，魔力供给也没有恢复的迹象。那边出状况了？

压下心中的不安，她决定拣点轻松的话题聊：“这栋房子很豪华嘛，我们碰上了哪个王公贵族？”

“那个商人认识城里的大人物，让我们在这借住一个月都行，”赫克托耳往她背后塞了个靠垫让她坐得舒服点儿，“而且说有要求尽管提，我们的面粉有着落了。”

“为了面粉如此大费周折，回去绝对要和达·芬奇讨跑腿费，”咕哒子苦中作乐，“说起来，这里没别人了吗？”

“我叫仆从留在楼下了。好像被当成私奔的情侣了呢，我们。”

咕哒子望天。

咕哒子组织语言。

咕哒子卡词。

咕哒子.exe停止运作。

在摇曳的火光映照下赫克托耳的眼睛是很深的茶色，一如既往的沉静，对应着她内心的漩涡。她问过自己无数遍保持现状不好吗？插科打诨把话岔开，这样肯定不会有下文。这样才是最稳妥的做法。

“我啊，之前觉得做大家的粉丝就足够开心了。难得的第二次人生，要是能一面拯救世界一面了结几个心愿再好不过。如果能够看淡什么，能够重新相信什么，我希望站在前排，大声给舞台上的所有人应援。但是…赫克托耳，你对我来说不一样。”少女艰难地开口说，“赫克托耳如果只把我当成是拯救人理必需的的御主会让我很困扰。”

“怎么样可以不让你觉得困扰呢？”

“不用对我太温柔，也不能太严厉。公正地评价我，但要把我的事放在第一位…”她究竟在讲什么啊，不用看赫克托耳的表情她都知道他笑了。

“真拿你没办法，这样就不觉得困扰了？”

“不，大概会更加困扰吧。不过困扰也没关系，”藤丸立香深吸了一口气，接下来这句话要好好正视着对方说出来才行，“因为我，最喜欢赫克托耳了。”

“叔叔我是从者，无法留下任何东西给你哦？”

“什么都没办法给你的人，是我才对。获得的圣杯没办法用来实现你的愿望，嘛这个你来之前就知道了吧。能为其他从者做的事情，我偶尔也会考虑…可是赫克托耳又不需要我开解，不如说是我一直在依赖赫克托耳，”自己的心意要是能清爽点就好了，不是这种纠缠不清的葛藤就好了，“即便现在帮不上你，仍然想再了解你一些。赫克托耳身边的位置，不想让给任何人… 一同在迦勒底度过的日子，哪怕在回到英灵座之后是连记载都不算的存在，只要此时此刻发生过、这个瞬间的感情是真实的，对我而言足够了。”

赫克托耳的嘴唇覆了上来。他的头发还有点潮，闻上去像雨后的森林、伊达山的淙淙泉水，而她是个误入的朝圣者。他温柔地吮吸着她的唇瓣，等她习惯之后灵活地用舌缠绕她，逗弄般地舔舐她的上颚，直到她喉咙里发出无助的小声音。

“这样就足够了吗？如果只是觉得寂寞的话在这段时间内我都可以陪你。但是我离开之后你会怎么样，这种事思考过吗？”赫克托耳停下来问。他冷峻地抿起来的双唇简直让人不敢相信几秒钟前那么热切地吻过她。是不是她哪里会错了意？是不是她太超过让他困扰了？少女心里“咚咚咚”地打着鼓，等待着最终判决：“嗯，只要赫克托耳陪我的话，未来的我也肯定没问题的。并没有法律规定我不可以一辈子喜欢赫克托耳啊。”

没有结果的恋爱。总有一天要划上休止符的关系。为了不忘掉这一切，她的狂热也是能被允许的吧？

“不是讲这个… 啊啊，真是败给你了…”枪兵露出了难得一见的烦恼表情。

咕哒子偷笑着观察他，然后不咸不淡地加了一句：“话是这么说，不过我也有可能出了迦勒底遇到新的帅哥就把你忘了。毕竟要变成束缚我的回忆这种程度的还差得远呢～”

她以为赫克托耳会如往常一般伶牙俐齿地回敬，但他郑重地握住了她的手，在她面前单膝跪下：“必将全心全意地守护你、爱你，我的特洛伊。”

到目前为止她被人说过气质像安珍，唱起歌来像克里斯蒂娜，好歹还在人类范畴内。特洛伊是什么意思？当她捧起赫克托耳的脸时，这个问题很快被抛之脑后。诗人所说的“能改写历史的嘴唇的轮廓”原来是确实存在的，所以她向她的守护者俯下身。这个吻把她的人生全部改写也心甘情愿。

* * *

再被松开的时候她头有些晕。大脑因为缺氧变得轻飘飘的，这是梦境还是现实？他的手不知何时伸进了她的衬衫里，文胸的扣子也被解开了。他从下颔吻到耳垂，指尖擦过她敏感的那两点。

“不舒服的话要说啊。”他在她耳边吹了口气，导致她完全没听懂他讲了什么，只是攥着他肩膀的布料把他拉得更近。

更近一点。

更近一点。

衣服都太碍事了。赫克托耳的腰带她半天解不开，他随便一扯，那条名贵的、大埃阿斯所赠的礼物就滑落在地上。

三下五除二地脱去罩衫和上衣，他裸露的上身在她眼前一览无遗。背后壁炉的火光在他身上勾勒出令人着迷的阴影，流畅的肌肉线条隐没在已经滑至胯部的裤子间… 咕哒子觉得自己又当机了。

“你在想什么？”赫克托耳伸出手来，用拇指轻轻摩挲她的下唇。

“我在想Antoine Étex，Antonio Canova，所有年代的所有雕刻家应该少雕点帕里斯多雕点你。”

他似乎为她脱口而出的话惊讶了一瞬，然后切换回平时吊儿郎当的态度说：“叔叔我要不好意思…”

这句没能说完，因为咕哒子在舔他的手指。一定是因为还在发烧的缘故，她的刹车早就坏掉了。

时间好像过得特别快。又或者特别慢，黏稠得如同糖浆。他双手抚过的每一个部位都在给她前所未有的感触，而他的胸膛、手臂、脖子到下颔的弧度比她所见过的任何古典雕塑都要美丽，让她想用手指描摹一遍，再用舌头描摹一遍。

哪怕竭力维持健全的主从关系，无法消弭的热度一直在堆积着。早点把拙劣的掩饰扔掉就好了，她渴望这个大约已经很久了。

“声音，不用忍耐也可以哦。”赫克托耳一边说一边含住了她的乳尖。她觉得自己的整个身体在融化，接着在他的手中重新成型。明明还没有触碰下面，她已经湿得一塌糊涂。赫克托耳把她托起来换姿势时绝对有注意到她刚刚坐在他腿上的位置，纯白布料上的水渍要多明显有多明显。不过他很仁慈地什么也没说，只是把她平放在卧榻上，然后半跪下来。

从膝盖后面的腘窝到大腿根，他落下一连串细碎的吻。隔着最后那层薄薄的布料，她能感觉到他的呼吸。

将她的腿架在肩上，他轻轻松松地褪下了她的内裤。突然回过神来，咕哒子慌慌张张拦住他：“等下我今天没洗澡…”

赫克托耳把头靠在她腿上，特别乖巧地问：“叔叔我不介意啦… 要我去楼下把女仆们都叫醒吗？”

咕哒子默默摇头。

“温水倒是还有，就蘸湿擦可以吗？”她点头之后赫克托耳迅速地拿了一盆水回来，顺理成章地开始帮她清理。

“我的意思是我自己来啦！”少女想要推开他，可是侧躺在她后面的男人用膝抵住她的脚，让她连并拢双腿都无法做到。不管怎么扭动都会被握在她腰间的手制住，虽然刚刚流出来的爱液差不多被洗干净了，但是赫克托耳把毛巾扔到一边，用有点粗糙的指腹摩擦着她阴蒂的时候，感受强烈到她马上高潮了。

赫克托耳一手撑着头，另一只手抚摸着她的小腹，慢慢地下滑，揉捏着她还敏感的阴唇：“想要做到最后吗？”

“想。”这么舒服的事她根本无法拒绝。咕哒子往后蹭了一下，嗯，果然勃起了。

赫克托耳叹了一口气：“只有这种时候特别诚实…”从她的颈部到后背的蝴蝶骨再到腰侧的曲线，他用嘴唇缓缓扫过。她凌乱散开的橙发和向他打开的双腿在他眼中是什么样子呢？心中残留的最后一点不安也随着他舌头绕着阴蒂打转而烟消云散。

“这样比较舒服，”在她的两腿间发出了粘稠的水声，赫克托耳停下来换成用手指在入口处浅浅地扣弄着，“还是这样？”  
说实话，她连一句完整的句子都很难讲清楚了：“不…不知道…”

“啊？那只好两边一起了。”

这次他用舌头自下往上描划着，接着放入了用唾液湿润的手指，里外配合挑逗着她。

不行… 刺激太强了，她想把赫克托耳推开一点，贪求快感的身体却自动将距离拉得更近。床单早就被她扯得乱七八糟，她浮起来的腰被他托住，每次高潮后都会体贴地停下来让她缓一下，但是重开时按摩她性感带的手法却越来越执拗。

“我说…差不多可以了啦…”赫克托耳仍在用指节往上壁顶，而她的脑子已经变成浆糊了。

“嗯，虽然还有挺多想试的，不过等下次吧。”赫克托耳总算把手指抽了出来。

“下次？”

“看来叔叔我做得还不够让你满意啊…”他意味深长道。在他的唇上她尝到了自己的味道。

太棒了，还有下一次！她迟钝地想。在接吻时阴茎的前端已经插进来了，并不痛可是被撑开的异物感依然很鲜明。

赫克托耳舔着她的耳轮说：“再放松一点，让我进来吧。”

他的话语是有魔力的。分隔他们的境界线在模糊，除了他们相融的那里之外的一切变得全无意义。

她的腿缠在赫克托耳腰上，他没办法大幅度动作，但是对已在临界点的两个人都足够了。

最后一次高潮来得很自然，简直像是小舟被轻轻推入湖中。她沉溺在余韵的水波中，万千思绪都消融于赫克托耳每一次挺腰带来的涟漪里。

他过了一阵才射精，少女把头靠在他的胸膛上，随着他抚摸她头发的节奏，倦意在慢慢翻涌上来。

赫克托耳把手盖在她额头上，然后对比了一下自己的温度：“嗯，烧应该是退了。困了就先睡吧，我帮你擦干净。”

“还不想睡…”现在睡觉总觉得太浪费了，她想留住这个瞬间，让这个朦胧的感觉无限延长下去。

“那再来一…嗷。”

咕哒子在他肩膀上不轻不重地咬了一口：“悠着点啊，就算不为我这个病号考虑也为你自己的腰考虑考虑。”

他报复性地把胡子往她脸上蹭了蹭：“睡吧，我会一直在这里的。”

一直吗… 清姬说得没错，这家伙果然谎话连篇。少女把脸埋到他脖子间，深深地吸气。赫克托耳出了汗的味道也很好闻，令她想到夏天的海。若是能梦到晴空下没有一片从希腊来的黑帆的爱琴海就好了。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车有三宝，出不去的小房间、断电和媚药（不
> 
> 本番写得好短啊，我对不起赫叔
> 
> BGM是Maye的Tú和Alina Baraz的To Me。
> 
> 然鹅卡文的时候听歌还是找本子看都没啥用∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	17. Chapter 17

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第四章和一期圣诞-圣诞Alter小姐 之后看 。六月底过圣诞我好分裂
  * 日服当时好像是先开圣诞活动再开第四章的，这里调整成了四章然后圣诞，其实没啥区别



早晨醒来的时候，他的蓝色发带仍缠绕在她指间，不知昨晚是怎么被她扯下来的。

赫克托耳端着早餐从楼下上来了。他的棕发还散着，咕哒子有点无法正视他的脸。晃晃手中的发带，她问：“我能帮你扎吗？”

男人点点头，在她边上坐下来。他的头发手感很好，柔顺地在她掌心划过，

“不快点的话早饭要凉了哦？”

“哈啊…”潦草地把蓝色发带系紧，少女突然对发生的所有事感到怀疑，“我说，赫克托耳，万一哪天你想结束我们的关系的话对我直接讲就好了…”

“喂喂，昨天还很有底气的，不应该是叔叔我哭着求你不要抛弃我吗？”

咕哒子趴在他背上不吭声。

“好啦，”他转过身来强硬地把她揽入怀中，“我从不虚妄地起誓。要我以冥河为证再重复一遍昨晚的话吗，特洛伊？”

“算了，一大早就听那种超级沉重的内容会吃不下早餐的。”咕哒子以惊人的速度恢复常态。胸口空落落的感触还是挥之不去，她努力无视掉了。说不定现在自己最想听到的并不是关于对方有多珍视自己的承诺，而是“下次再一起去哪里”这种程度的普通的、关于未来的约定。

吃完早饭迦勒底那边终于来了联络。“你们都平安无事真是太好了！昨天在解析第四特异点中途竟然断电了，虽然切换到备用电源确认了你们的生命体征，但是修复通讯还是花了一些时间…”

咕哒子努力不去注意达・芬奇的笑容是不是别有深意：“没事，面粉也弄到手了，我们可以转移了吗？”

“当然，先回之前的灵脉那边传送物资吧～”大天才一边把嚷嚷着“什么面粉？”的代理所长摁下去一边说。

到了迦勒底之后第四特异点的修复被火速提上日程。尽管魔雾对她的身体影响不大，在能见度低下的环境警戒着敌人依然非常劳心劳力。蒸气庞克风格的机器横行霸道，大文豪和文学人物轮番登场，如果伦敦不是这副阴惨的景象，她还想把莎士比亚从书房里拖出来做导游呢。可惜的是，在回收圣杯时等待她们的不是放晴的天空，而是突然现身的大boss，自称“所罗门”的男人。

承蒙对方看不起，她们总算捡回了小命。归来后咕哒子连喘口气的功夫都没有，只是站在洗手间发了会儿呆，回过神来就身处下雪的森林中。

云朵流动，银色的月光照耀着她面前黑色裙装的少女。坐在雪地里的藤丸立香错愕地望着她卓然而立的身姿。

“试问，你是我的驯鹿吗？”

“不对不对不对，气氛都被破坏了！驯鹿是怎么回事？”名场面的重现中出现了惊人失误，咕哒子失望地叫道。

“御主就是驯鹿，驯鹿就是御主，这不是理所当然么？”舍弃了铠甲的漆黑骑士王回答，“吾乃出现在平安夜的烈风，斩开凛冬的邪恶圣诞老人，自北极圈乘雪橇而来的Rider・圣诞Alter！”

虽然这飒爽的台词似乎是对方准备了很久的结果，咕哒子还是不客气地开始拆台：“你倒是说说看你从北极圈哪里来？”

“芬兰… 芬兰的拉普兰地区… 罗… 罗宋牛尾汤市…”骑士王的声音越到后面越小。

“明明是罗瓦涅米*吧你这个冒牌圣诞老人！啊…”纯黑极光之剑“喀沙”戳在她脚前，御主哆嗦了一下，很识时务地改口，“我就是为你指引道路的驯鹿，让我们启程吧！”

圣诞Alter至少没把她拴在拉姆瑞二号上让她拉雪橇，以送礼的名义造成不少混乱之后她们顺利地回到了迦勒底。

圣诞夜咕哒子在食堂聚餐露了个脸，趁厨房人员不备把整缸蛋奶酒都倒进了自己的水瓶后溜回了房间。接下来的记忆相当模糊，赫克托耳来了，她似乎喝断了片。看来蛋奶酒里的白兰地占比挺高…

恢复意识时她只身一人站在河畔，头顶是看不到星星和月亮的夜幕。这应该是一个明晰梦。赤色的水波拍打着她的脚背，把什么东西冲刷到了岸上。

尸体。

意识到这点的时候鼻子也闻到了浓重的异臭。

不仅仅是一具、两具，举目所及、在猩红的河水中沉沉浮浮的，都是小孩子的尸体。

岸边的尸体对她说：“你是从那边来的吧？”

那边是指河的那边吗？虽然状况诡异，梦里的她却镇定地思考着答案。透过浓雾，那里的确有灯光，看上去美丽而又遥不可及。

“真好呐… 我们没办法去那边呢，因为我们被舍弃了，”尸体的脸渐渐和在伦敦消灭的暗杀者的脸重叠起来，“妈妈，这样的世界你仍要拯救吗？”

原来如此，这是被冠以“开膛手杰克”之名的怨灵们的箱庭。

她并没有来到过这样的地方。知道世上仍有战争、不洁净、饥饿、相互倾轧的势力和无人关心的哭喊，但那些事都发生在新闻上，永远不会触摸到她。幸福的权利即是视而不见的权利。

像所罗门一样认为人类毫无长进的人一定存在。祈祷着明天不要到来的人一定存在。她有资格否定这些人的诉求吗？

深吸一口气，藤丸立香艰难地说：“对不起… 我不能带你们到彼岸去，也不能陪你们留在这里。我要走了…”

“为什么啊？” “为什么啊？” “为什么啊？”“不要走啊。”“不要走啊。” “不要走啊。”

连绵起伏的声音像是诅咒，又似是号泣。

“我不知道正义是什么，可是正义绝对不是比较的结果。我不会把你们遭受的暴行和人理的存在放在天平上衡量，我不认为为了世界延续你们经历的一切就是合理的牺牲。或许将来某天我能为你们做些什么，但在那之前，我得…迈开步子才行！”

每前进一步她的身体都在下沉，有冰凉的手臂环在她腰上。

“妈妈，再让我们待在你身边一下下可以吗？”

可以啊，我怎么能拒绝杰克呢？没入河水的同时她进入了慢波睡眠。

醒来第一眼看到的是赫克托耳有点憔悴的脸。第二眼看到的是他被铐在床头栏杆上的手。

咕哒子一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，飞快地帮他解开不知哪来的毛茸茸手铐：“对不起对不起，我昨晚干了什么？”

“说要给我一个惊喜，然后自顾自睡着了。叔叔我觉得‘惊’已经很充分了。”

少女殷勤地给他按摩手腕：“你一晚上没休息？”

“我能挣开但是大概会把整块床头板扯下来… 先不提这个，”他抬起下巴点点床尾隆起的被子，“你也太没戒心了。”

被窝里的第三个人是枕着她的腿睡得正香的杰克。她原本想说“又没关系”，结果杰克翻了个身，露出亮晶晶的一个尖角… 是被体温捂得热乎乎的刀子。

“我在考虑要不要拆了床板撵她出去的时候你直接让她上来了…”枪兵相当哀怨地说。

好像是有这么一回事，杰克是她从伦敦返还后显现在迦勒底的，昨天半夜突然跑到她房间里，睡得迷迷糊糊的她把被子掀开了一些让暗杀者钻进来。赫克托耳估计提心吊胆地盯了她俩整宿。

“辛苦了…”咕哒子边对他说边摇了摇杰克的肩膀，“该起床了哦，和妈妈一起去吃早饭吧。”

杰克揉着眼睛的样子实在是太可爱了。哪怕理智上明白，他们是依附于“开膛手杰克”这一概念的怨灵集合体，杀人就是他们的存在证明，召唤出他们的同时会不断让他们的双手沾上更多的鲜血… 她还是希望继续玩这场扮家家酒游戏。

“杰克，下次妈妈会帮你们准备睡衣，要换好睡衣、把刀子放起来才可以到床上来哦。”

“好的妈妈。”银发女孩打着哈欠说。

拉开滑动门时，不可思议的生物站在她们面前。

马的… 头骨？

巨大的骨骼下面是一块白布，上面悬挂着各种奇妙的装饰品。咕哒子被吓呆在原地，杰克则是像突然发现黄瓜的猫咪一样蹦了起来，两把切肉尖刀瞬间甩了出去。

“喂喂，真是精力充沛的小姑娘啊。”库·丘林朱红色的枪身“乒乒”地弹开了匕首，紧跟着被站在他后面的术阶的库·丘林利索地接住。

咕哒子搂住还想继续攻击的杰克：“我差点心脏病发作，你们最好有个靠谱的理由？”

“孤陋寡闻的御主哟，这个可是不列颠的古老习俗Mari Lwyd，冬至时在你门前唱歌要求进来，如果你不同样用歌拒绝的话，我们就可以翻箱倒柜拿走全部吃的。” Caster库笑着解释。

“这是明抢吧…” 咕哒子往下扫了一眼，正好瞄到白布下面露出来的红色鞋跟的黑靴子，“我说，圣诞Alter，你还没玩够吗？”

头骨沉默不语，橙发少女呵呵两声，干脆地唱了起来：“奔跑吧雪橇啊～犹如一阵风～♪”

“划桨划桨～巡游特异点♫”骑士王不受控制地接了下去。

Lancer库打圆场说：“小细节就别在意了, Let the battle begin! Come on, come on, and let me in～♬”◉

“竟然自顾自地开始了？而且是Fall Out Boy？！”

“And you're a cherry blossom～ You're about to bloom～ You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon～♩ 再不回复就算输了哦？”

“这是阿卡贝拉斗歌吗？等等，只要表达‘不让进’的意思就可以了是吧？”咕哒子拿回了杰克的刀，握着刀柄当麦克风，“We are never ever, ever getting back together～”

“勉强合格，下一轮来了，准备接招～”

“可恶，身为现代人怎么能输在这种地方！”

非常丢人、毫无传统感的流行歌曲对决持续了好一会，最后库·丘林他们总算放过了她，向下一个房间进发。

“在妈妈的时代圣诞节原来是这样庆祝的啊～”

“不，我觉得不是…杰克呢？今天有什么想做的吗？”这话一出口咕哒子就在脑子里踢了自己一脚，对没有生前记忆的“他们”提这种问题实在太没心没肺了。

杰克倒是没有特别介意，思索了一会儿之后她小声说：“泰晤士河的霜雪集市…”

“霜雪集市？”

向达・芬奇咨询了才了解，泰晤士河在过去的冬天会被厚冰覆盖，伦敦市民们把结冰的河面改造成了游乐场，搭建起售卖各种商品小吃的店铺，如织的游人间穿梭着来表演的魔术师和马戏团。但这种盛况最后一次出现已是两个世纪之前了，19世纪末活动的杰克也只是听说过有这么一回事。

“唔嗯～虽然要还原整个霜雪集市时间肯定来不及了，简单做个溜冰场和买食物的小摊应该ok…”

“能做到吗？”咕哒子和杰克一起用闪闪发亮的眼神看着她。

“那当然啦，不过，天下可没有免费的午餐…”达・芬奇笑眯眯地把拇指和食指圈成一个圆。  
  


咕哒子忍痛掏出了钱包：“不就是qp吗？开价吧。”

傍晚时分，伴随着欢快的音乐，技术部顾问进行了特别放送：“测试测试～这里是大家仰赖的达・芬奇亲，为了犒劳一直忙碌的诸君，御主自费给大家准备了节日活动，第一届・迦勒底霜雪Caravan！由本天才监制、限定出现的年终巨献，千万不要错过哟～灵基登陆编号在1-50间的从者们请有秩序地前往模拟室。其他从者请耐心等待通知。为了确保今天工作人员也能享受霜雪Caravan，调整后的轮班表已经发给各位，请注意查收。下面有请御主发表感言～”

被榨干所有qp的咕哒子含泪说：“大家玩得开心点。”

不过达・芬奇赶出来的这个霜雪集市还是挺像模像样的。她以和咕哒子和圣诞Alter共同行动时经过的下雪的森林为蓝本，加入了照明的火炬和装饰的彩灯，平整如镜面的溜冰场倒映着温暖的光。不远处的迦勒底厨房出张版已设置完毕，给大家提供肉桂苹果茶、棉花糖热可可，当然也有各种各样的餐点。至于边上那个大约是把几个雪人冻在一起组成的冰雕滑梯刚刚是不是动了，这种小事无视便好。

没有打折的商店也没有拥挤的人潮，这是迦勒底独有的庆典。听着积雪在脚下发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，咕哒子忍不住微笑起来。

“怎么啦？”

“没什么，只是觉得这样的圣诞节也不错。”

从溜冰场出来的枪兵和她正沿着清理过的森林小径散步。赫克托耳“唔”了一声。他似乎被前方的植物吸引了注意力，咕哒子顺着他的目光望过去看到的是一颗平凡无奇的橡树，唯一有些独特的地方是树枝上结着的一大团灌木。

“那个，是槲寄生吗？”

咕哒子点点头：“有可能，我记得红色果实是冬青，白色是槲寄生…”

“要看得更清楚点吗？”赫克托耳问，没等她回答就把她抱了起来。

对植物一窍不通的咕哒子歪着头研究了半天：“我其实只在贺卡上见过槲寄生，不晓得这个是不是耶。”她把视线移回来时发现赫克托耳仰着脸，眼睛却闭上了。雪花落在他的睫毛上，融化成水珠的那个瞬间像是电影里的慢镜头一样攥住了她的心。

电光火石间少女总算记起了可以亲吻在槲寄生下的人的传统习俗。

“我百分之百肯定这是槲寄生！”她脱口而出，“所以，我可以吻你吗？”

“荣幸之至。”棕发男人依旧乖乖闭着双眼，只是嘴角的笑纹加深了一些。

咕哒子感觉自己被丢入了离心机。她的身体还在原地，而灵魂则在挣脱着要飞向更高的地方。她的手指滑入了赫克托耳的头发，紧紧托着他的后脑勺，想要带他一同前往。他要是能从这个吻里明白此刻她有多幸福就好了。

分开的时候两个人都有点气喘吁吁的。“我说，我的吻技还没好到你腿软吧？你抖啥？”咕哒子坏笑着问。

“太谦虚了。”赫克托耳帮她擦掉了嘴角流出来的唾液，把她放下来后她立马感到地面在震动。

“好像是滑冰场那边有大动静，”枪兵拿出杜凌达那割下了一丛槲寄生，“拿好了，亲一次摘一颗。”

咕哒子眼巴巴地望着他：“你能把整株都切下来吗？”

赫克托耳失笑：“真贪心。别担心，哪怕全部摘完叔叔我…”

“妈妈，大事不妙，”他的话被飞奔而来的杰克截断了，“以前的泰晤士霜雪集市上有大象，我们想看，童谣说大流士三世先生有所以去拜托他了，结果他放出来的大象在滑冰场暴走了…”

“没关系的杰克，妈妈这就去处理，”咕哒子摸摸银发女孩的头，然后转向赫克托耳，“看来休假到此为止，上班啦叔叔。”

“真没办法，赶快解决掉好了，”男人经过她身边的时候低声说，“关于惊喜‘喜’的部分，叔叔我能再期待一下吗？”

咕哒子体验到了当日第二次的心脏骤停，对于这个一点也不能大意的家伙，她示威道：“给我洗干净脖子等着吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 圣诞老人村的位置  
> ◉ 两首歌从上到下是Fall Out Boy的Centuries和Taylor Swift的We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
> 
>   
> Mari Lwyd在网上搜能直接找到唱歌的视频😂
> 
> 森林里的溜冰场大概是这种感觉：https://s3.amazonaws.com/btoimage/prism-thumbnails/articles/20181218-arrowhead-park.jpg-resize_then_crop-_frame_bg_color_FFF-h_1365-gravity_center-q_70-preserve_ratio_true-w_2048_.webp
> 
> 想写的东西有点多，全部塞到一起后感觉没什么连贯性但是我懒得改了（安详
> 
> 周年快点来吧，我想要福袋…


	18. Chapter 18

  * 我流赫咕哒，OOC到飞起
  * 私设多，型月厨师看了想打人
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第四章和空之境界联动 之后看 
  * 与现实中的人物、事件、宗教无任何关系（现在说是不是有点迟了
  * 分割线往下是 ~~Trojan测评（？）~~ 成人向内容，停在分割线的地方也影响不大



关于惊喜的兑现不得不再度延期，因为凌晨时分医生发来了紧急联络，似乎又有新的特异点出现了。

“我爱工作，工作使我快乐～”哼着不成调的小曲，咕哒子和从厨房端了咖啡过来的玛修汇合后一块到了管制室听罗曼的简报。这次的目的地又是日本。虽然是什么时代无法判明，但希望不要是像在冬木时的惨状一样就好了… 橙发少女一边祈祷着一边跨进了灵子转移用的筐体。

迫降于沥青路面上，咕哒子环顾了一圈四周，过于熟悉的风景给她一种错乱感。街道没有在燃烧真是谢天谢地，可这平静的氛围并不能让人安下心。

“前辈，这、这就是二十一世纪的日本都市吗？”玛修激动地打断了她的观察，浅色头发的少女正两眼放光地团团转，“快看，是没有被破坏的自动售货机！那边还有公共电话！啊啊，那个是公交车站吧？”

咕哒子哑然失笑。一直觉得玛修有些不谙世事，不过离群索居的魔术师们大多是这种感觉？

“玛修·基列莱特的梦想清单又实现了一件！”研究完车站地图的半从者心满意足地感叹。

“不不不，再怎么说也要等先逛过那边的便利店才能满足吧？”她们身后传来一个声音。

“就是就是… 哎？”不假思索地附和的咕哒子回过头，悠哉地站在那儿的正是赫克托耳。

“小boss发现，玛修，战斗准备。”

“好的前辈。”

“太无情了～叔叔我这次可没干坏事哦？只不过是潜入了筐体和你们一起转移了而已。”枪兵举起了两只手表示投降。

咕哒子点点头：“严重违反了迦勒底纪律，果然还是就地正法吧。”

通讯屏幕闪烁了起来，医生哭笑不得地说：“你们别闹了，赫克托耳的问题等等再商量。复数动态反应都集中在前方的圆形建筑，快去调查。”

这片区域很显然是住宅区，附近都是正正方方的公寓，只有作为他们目的地的这栋是鹤立鸡群的圆柱形，四周还建了围墙，从正门延伸进大厅入口的路仅有一条。

“这是仿造泰姬陵的步道吗…”

对于玛修浪漫的联想，咕哒子能同意的只有这地方“宛如坟墓”这一点。整幢大楼灯火通明，却没有丝毫人气，像是用发光器官诱捕猎物的𩽾𩾌鱼。玻璃门前有几个人形的东西影影绰绰地在晃动，愈是接近愈能理解那些绝对不是普通的住民。

可是没等他们一口气突入，有人先出手了。红色的革质外套和略显朴素的和服，这混搭在这位中性的美人身上不知为何非常合适，对她挥舞着小刀的流畅动作亦没有造成任何阻碍。不论是拿着高尔夫球杆冲过来的丧尸还是半透明的幽灵都被砍瓜切菜似地消灭了。

带着不愉快的表情转过身，和服女性有着像被濡湿般艳丽的黑发和不可思议的双瞳：“看来你们遇上麻烦了呢。由我来将你们送回来处吧。”

问答无用，那把小刀在空中一闪，玛修用盾接下了，可是在亚瑟王的圣剑下都岿然不动的盾牌竟然发出了要破裂的声音。

不能和她近身战… 咕哒子边想边喊道：“赫克托耳！”

枪兵挑开了黑发女性的刀尖，趁着这点空隙咕哒子拉着玛修往后退：“那个，我们是来这栋公寓找人的，如果你不是绑架犯的话我们并不希望无谓地打斗…”

“谁是绑架犯啊？”对方不爽地说，但是她握着刀的手垂下了。名叫“两仪式”的女性自称和这栋“小川公寓”有点渊源，因而被召唤至此成为了拟似从者。大约是看在芙芙可爱的份上，她勉强同意了和他们一起行动。

“话是这么说，你们这些迦勒底的家伙不会太悠闲了吗？”双手插在上衣口袋里、踏着轻快的步伐前进的两仪式问。

“哈哈…” 咕哒子干笑着。她身后刚加入的梅菲斯托费勒斯和赫克托耳正聊得热火朝天。

“房间布局是3LDK，西式风格与和式风格的折衷。怎么样？比起迦勒底狭小的房间要宽敞很多吧？”恶魔口若悬河，像个真正的房地产中介般介绍道，让人怀疑他真的是善良的梅菲斯托吗？

而小胡子枪兵像个真正的租客一样开始挑三拣四：“空间大了是挺不错的，但是这个装潢啊，叔叔我觉得就算交给《全能住宅改造王》也救不了…”

“《全能住宅改造王》，这个是综艺节目吗？”玛修则像是刚解冻的美⬤队长，不知从哪掏出了一个本子在记。

“唉…”橙发少女叹了口气，不过她不想去打破这种把恐怖游戏玩成郊游的好心情。

赫克托耳有一点说对了，这公寓是有点邪门。东栋与西栋在二楼以上就不相通的不合理设计就罢了，宛如脊椎般矗立着的电梯，缠绕其上的楼道，甚至是乳色的墙壁，全部给人一种压抑到极点的感受。听着后头三个人欢快的讨论反倒能缓解她的不适…

“别盯太久。”两仪式把她的头摁低，不让她再仰头看泛红的顶灯。

咕哒子好奇地打听：“这里究竟是什么状况？魔术工房？”

“虽然是魔术师建成的，但公寓本身是在政府通过了申请、由一般的建筑公司施工的。最初的居民也都是正常地入住，不过自那之后没人能脱离这里。”

和服女性将她所知道的荒耶宗莲的事娓娓道来：认为人生痛苦污秽所以想要募集死亡、赋予意义的求道者和他所张开的结界，因此公寓变成了一侧是停尸间，另一侧是重复着死亡之日的木偶剧。

“这兴趣也太恶劣了… 最近怎么老是遇到莫名其妙的家伙。”咕哒子觉得这种高高在上的论调似曾相识。

“请不要连我一起地图炮～” 梅菲斯托举手说。

不，你是当之无愧的怪人吧。橙发少女把这句咽回去，接着刚才的话题问：“那个魔术师后来呢？”

“被他认为‘无价值’的人打乱了计划，被我杀死了。嘛，那种如同概念一样的东西，说不定只是暂时消失了，”两仪式打了个哈欠，似乎开始感到无聊了，“这层也清理完毕了，在往上前先休整一会儿吧。”

选了还算整洁的四楼二号室小憩，咕哒子醒来的时候发现房间里只剩她和赫克托耳。

“其他人呢？”

“又有新‘客人’跑过来，他们三个去处理了。叔叔我抽到留守番。”

“哎，干嘛不叫醒我？”咕哒子把身上盖的枪兵的披风还给他，“我们也去吧。”

“他们没问题的。哦对了，有草莓冰淇淋，要吃吗？”

不知为何，他们一路过来搜遍了所有冰箱，唯二找到的可食用品是草莓冰淇淋和矿泉水。虽然短时间内是不会饿死啦，但是在凉飕飕的房间里吃冰淇淋实在是…

“好冰好冰好冰，”少女取出冰淇淋，迅速地挤到赫克托耳旁边把披风扯回自己身上，“还没来得及审问你，你这次到底为什么要跟过来？”

“想看看你生活的时代。”

“哦… 感想如何？”

“的确很有‘现代感’，光靠召唤时赋予的知识和在迦勒底了解到的果然不如亲身体会呢，”枪兵大大方方地把手环过她的腰，“说起来，这里有抽水马桶哦，不考虑考虑在这脱队吗？”

咕哒子差点被冰淇淋呛住。赫克托耳用这种似笑非笑的语气开口时总是让她脑内的警铃大作。以前她会认为自己在害怕与他敌对，现在却慢慢明白这份不安源自别处… 源自她无法肯定如果自己回答“在考虑哦”，男人会采取什么行动。

“哈啊？我可没那么容易满足。先不说这公寓的品味糟透了，而且你能想象和这群尸人做邻居吗？我搞不好会把隔壁的太太当成不可燃垃圾扔掉。”她想蒙混过关，赫克托耳却没搭腔。看来今天她要是不老实交代就没完没了… 这种平时善解人意的家伙一旦固执起来可不是三言两语就能打发的。

“赫克托耳，遇到所罗门那家伙之后，我觉得有干劲了。他看不起人类是因为人类无法克服死亡，也无法战胜对死亡的恐惧，我还以为他要借机传教呢，结果他否定了人理的全部价值… 真让人不爽，他是自大到想取代神明审判人类吗？”

“虚空的虚空，凡事都是虚空…”赫克托耳准确地背出了传说中所罗门撰写的文字。

“哪怕是《传道书》也没说人生没有意义所以大家一死了之算了呀。希望在这世上留下些什么是人类的天性，但是人类并不是为了创造价值才诞生的。”

“并不是因为所罗门要毁灭人理而生气，是因为理念不合所以要打倒他吗？”

“嗯，想到他那张脸我就充满了骂街的力量。可恶，面对他的时候我脑子怎么没转这么快？”咕哒子愤怒地挥起了拳头，“ 我们真应该召唤一个哲学家从者出来，看他不说死所罗门！”

“看样子是准备和他杠到底了，那叔叔我也只能奉陪啦。”枪兵轻笑着在她唇上啄了一下。少女手上的冰淇淋因为她骤然升高的体温而加快了融化。

* * *

小川公寓的扫尾工作进行得很顺利，除了在搞地下赌场的caster库建议大家一起坐下来玩脱衣麻将时赫克托耳突然跳反、被玛修和她修理了一顿之外。当他们终于来到八楼，咕哒子抢了刚从便利店回来的冲田的团子，然后硬塞到枪兵嘴里。

静静地观察了一会儿之后橙发少女道 ：“似乎不会像千〇千寻里一样吃了不该吃的就变成猪呢。”

“苏苏我的人权呢…”赫克托耳含含糊糊地说。

“看来便利店是安全的。玛修，are you ready？”无视了枪兵的抱怨，她带着半从者猛虎下山般扑向了便利店。

把推荐的零食一股脑儿塞给玛修拿去传送之后，咕哒子绕到货架的另一边。赫克托耳正蹲在那里仔细地研究着什么。

“找到什么好东西了？”

“嗯，问你一个问题，”枪兵一脸严肃，“为什么这个避孕套的牌子要叫Trojan（特洛伊人）？”

“超纲了… 这问题建议您去问创办者。”

“起这名字不觉得兆头不太好吗？”

“本人在说什么啊！”咕哒子把他推到一边去，“唰唰”地开始往购物篮里扔这些小盒子。

“哎，我们用不到吧？”

咕哒子感到鲜红正从自己脸颊上慢慢晕开：“又不是给你的！我是给其他有需要的员工拿的！”

“嗯… ‘凸点，为了她的欢愉’，用这个会比较舒服吗？”赫克托耳还在专注地研究包装上的广告词。

我是一个没有感情的搜索引擎，少女边自我催眠边回答：“从感触上来说有人喜欢也有人不喜欢吧。”

“是哦……”然后在她能阻止前，赫克托耳顺走了一盒。

“所以，你是喜欢的那派还是不喜欢那派？”

“哈啊… 谁知道啊？”因为这个不太合作的态度她里面又被顶了一下，“等等，是真的… 虽然感觉是不一样但没那么明显… 嗯…”

男人的动作停了。阴茎拔出来的时候发出了轻微的一声“啵”，从她的角度能清楚看到上面已经被润滑剂和她的体液弄得粘糊糊的。比起害羞，她混沌的思绪中首先浮现的念头是希望他快点放回来。

赫克托耳没让她久等，把她托起来换成了坐在他怀里的姿势。阴唇被掰开了，几秒前还在被抽插的小穴完全暴露在空气中。虽然她试着并拢双腿，对方却没让她得逞。避孕套上的凸起正好刮到最为敏感脆弱的那一点，少女的腰立刻弹了起来，身体却被男人牢牢箍住。

“不可以逃跑哦。你也说了不能浪费给员工准备的避孕套不是吗？既然戴上了多少得让它派上用场，先这样去一次吧。”

什么逻辑…… 她反驳的话未能出口就烟消云散了。赫克托耳有力的手臂横在她胸前，把她的乳房都压成了有点奇怪的形状。只是单纯的摩擦性器而已，她的脑子却快要溶化了。

“要去了吗？”用比平常还要低的声音说这种话绝对是犯规。她放弃了抵抗，任凭快感的湍流席卷她全身。

她的腿还在发抖，赫克托耳却把她抬起来了一点。看不出有任何疲软迹象的分身抵在她湿润的入口，然后还处在动弹不得状态的她眼睁睁地看着整根没入了她的身体。

“等…等一下……”仍在余韵中的阴道不由自主地缩紧，反而让刺激更强烈了。他刚刚把避孕套摘了，每一寸的感受过于鲜明，连冠状沟刮过哪里的褶皱都能分辨出来。

“想要我先不动吗？那么，高潮的时候要好好说出来。不然我没法知道吧？”

过分。他肯定心里有数。但是再不让她休息的话脑子就要变得奇怪了。“已经去了，已经去了好几次… 不要蹭那里了… 哈啊…”唾液滴下来也顾不上了，赫克托耳扳过她的脸，吻她的同时腰的动作却完全没停。

“不行… 又要……”

男人的手抚过她的腹部，往上覆住她的双峰。像是在玩积木层层叠的游戏一样，他的所有动作都在让她的渴望越堆越高，也让她的理性愈来愈岌岌可危。“可以哦，不用忍耐了。”

一瞬间她只看到炸裂开的白光。她在那炫目的迷乱中向着赫克托耳坠落而去。射精之后他依然埋在她体内，他的头靠在她颈窝，嘴唇贴着她的肌肤。她能感觉到魔力的流动，宛如一条炽热的线，在他们的身体间缠绕交织直至无可分离。

“是不是应该不问你的意见直接带你走呢？”在沉入梦乡前她好像听到有人这么说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作业音乐是Oh Wonder的Drunk on You和Foxes的Cruel。
> 
> 十月底 过 圣诞 是 什么 操作… 今年的时间流逝感已经够奇怪了，fgo不要雪上加霜啊。说起来，虽然泳四已经过去几个月了，但是我突然想起来好不容易去了拉斯维加斯哎，说好的月兑衣躌莮呢（并没有说好）我要求也不高，魔力麦克那种尺度的就行，赫克托耳给我上去跳（掏出qp
> 
> 顺带一说最想看的赫克托耳万圣节变装大概是警官制服或者是匈牙利骠骑兵那种很多排扣子加小披风的军装（类似歌剧魅影里拉乌尔在舞会上穿的），女装也🉑️。但是前两天我做了个梦，梦到赫克托耳和帕里斯穿着花园墙外哥哥和弟弟的衣服… 醒来之后觉得迷之好笑。前因后果都忘掉了，只记得赫克托耳不肯戴那个尖顶帽然后帕里斯顶着水壶跑来跑去，想给两个人好好拍张照的一直拍不成😂  
> 我迦咕哒子，如果让她自己选万圣节服装的话大概率不会选“法师＆牧师”那张礼装里那种超级好看的，首选大概是翻车鱼装，就初音那首每天回家都会看到我老婆在装死里的那种…


	19. Interlude. Should have known | 间章. 应该知道的

  * 我流赫咕哒，本章是老赫视角，大型OOC现场
  * 私设多，各种地方都很随意
  * 随着故事进展会有不同程度的剧透，这章推荐通关第四章之后看



最初见面时赫克托耳以为自己遇到了赫斯珀里得斯中的一位。橙发金眼的日落处的女神，为什么不在西方与姐妹们看守金苹果圣园呢？后来说给她听的时候她眼泪都笑了出来，说迦勒底的金苹果可没法让人永生不死。

的确，仔细一看只是个普通的小姑娘而已，除了她背负着拯救世界的宿命这点之外。

“又来～～～这个话题也差不多该腻了吧？”“咔喳咔喳”地啃着补充体力用的金苹果，藤丸立香脸上是露骨的不耐烦，“我们处境有相似的地方所以我觉得你会理解，并不是你挑起的战争，你也可以一走了之啊，王子殿下。”

“叔叔我可是在允许范围内竭尽全力地偷懒了哦。”

“我指的是最后啦，最、后！”少女擦了擦手站起来，“出发，今天不把这些骷髅全部拆成凶骨我是不会回迦的。”

“御主真爱使唤人啊… 等会儿别拽披风叔叔要被勒死了呜呜…”

人理存续保障机构菲尼斯·迦勒底的摸鱼组合，今天也在通常运转中。

* * *

虽说藤丸立香很普通，但普通过头了也是一种不普通。

不算上优秀的灵子转移适性的话，她的所有能力都勉强在平均值。和任何时代的从者都能普通地搭上话，却并没有特别关注哪一个。如果问迦勒底职员们对她的印象，提到最多的大概是“脾气不错”和“偶尔迷糊”。

原本以为接下人理修复这种重担的会是对自己的正义坚信不疑的孩子，结果她和玛修倒更像是在进行某种探索。对于敌人当然绝非抱有同情，也不能说是想要尝试理解，少女们只是见证着短暂的相遇与特异点的消灭，在其中寻求着答案。

“嘛，如果是帕里斯那样的可就胃疼了。”

吸烟室中，坐在他对面的比利小子投来疑惑的目光，他只是挠了挠头说：“别在意，叔叔我自言自语罢了。”

与帕里斯不相似这一点他是很感激，可他的御主并不让人省心，有时莽撞到让管制室全员提心吊胆，有时比牛还倔，而且对任何人都彬彬有礼的御主到他这里却经常态度微妙，比如…

吸烟室的门被“砰”地撞开了，橙发少女气喘吁吁地问：“怎么就你俩？罗宾呢？”

“在食堂和库丘林他们打牌呢，有急事？”比利小子悠闲地回答。

“攸关我性命的急事！借不到无貌之王的话我就惨…” 她突然噤声，安静下来的房间里可以清楚听到远处传来刺耳的金属摩擦音。

随着声音的接近，御主的脸以肉眼可见的速度变青，她扫了两圈除了基础设施外什么都没有的室内，接着像是下定决心般点了点头，一个箭步窜到赫克托耳背后躲进了他披风里面。

“呃，御主？”他举着手里的半支烟也不知道该不该掐。

“嘘！”她严厉地说。大概是为了缩小自己的存在感，少女的整个上半身已经贴到了他背上。顶着比利幸灾乐祸的笑脸，他不知第几次在心里感叹：现在的小姑娘啊…

如同恐怖游戏的boss一样出现在拐角处的是阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡〔Alter〕，漆黑的誓约胜利之剑被拖在地上，不时迸出耀眼的火花。

他后面的御主簌簌发抖，他不得不调整了一下坐姿来更好地挡住骑士王的视线。好在阿尔托莉雅并没有进来搜查，等她的背影消失在走廊的另一端，还裹着他披风的藤丸立香探出头来长长出了一口气：“谢啦… 烟味好重哦。”

赫克托耳把烟摁灭了。

“你做了什么让骑士王这么生气？”比利好奇道。

“我吃了她的布丁…”

“啊，没救了，”快枪手平淡地给她下了判决，“哪怕最无法无天的亡命之徒都不会这么做呢，御主。”

“好好去道歉如何？啊痛。”提出正常意见的他被少女轻轻在腰上捅了一肘子。

“我又不是故意的，再说，她也没有实质性证据能证明是我吃的…”

“咳，御主，后头…”比利镇定地拿起帽子，然后靠着心眼“嗖”地闪人了。

不用转身也能知晓来者何人，因为那磅礴而出的魔力犹如伏提庚的吐息，杀了个回马枪的骑士王已经进入临战状态：“感到荣幸吧，十三拘束解放，圆桌决议开始！此乃拯救食物之战！”

“没听过的宝具解放词跑出来了！等一下，不是我偷吃的，是赫克托耳指使我的！”

嗯，果然是被讨厌了吧… 夹着毫无反省之意的御主从门口逃脱时，枪兵这样想到。

* * *

然而，在其他时候他却奇怪地被信任着。不管是教骑马的老师还是深夜谈心的对象，藤丸立香的首选总是他。

“你是怎么做到的？”

某次紧急灵子转移归来后的凌晨，他陪着还没睡意的橙发少女坐在食堂时忽然被这样问到。

她注视着杯子里的牛奶继续说：“十年如一日地起床，洗漱，打仗… 不会觉得很厌烦吗？”

是呀，他想，枕戈待旦的每一个夜晚、披盔戴甲的每一个黎明，全部漫长到令人绝望。他所熟悉的土地全都化为了战场，城外不再传来在河边汲水的姑娘们的歌声。曾经的日常在扭曲，模糊，直至面目全非。

在他组织好宽慰的语言之前，她眯起眼睛笑了：“对不起，一上来就是这么丧气的话。”

“不需要对叔叔我道歉啊，”他用平稳的表情回应，“累的时候倚靠一下他人很正常不是吗？虽然叔叔我给不出什么好建议啦… 不过，焦头烂额的情形下先专注在能做好的一件事上如何？比如怎么把帕里斯挂在枪上发射出去和人单挑。”

少女这次的笑容变得更发自内心了一些：“惨，帕里斯，惨。但是，你并不恨他？”

他斟酌着说：“嘛，我对那家伙感想复杂，可是最终他也成长了一点… 假如换作你，你会怎样处理？”

“咦，用反问突袭我吗？难办啊，得先向对方展示己方的实力，然后尽管很对不起帕里斯和海伦，我想还是和谈吧，毕竟没人希望这个演变成十年的拉锯战… 别因为我的方案超没骨气而发火哦。”她似乎有些紧张，制服的裙摆都被抓出了褶皱。

“很合理的战术。嗯～真到了那种状况，叔叔我愿意赌10块你肯定不会轻易把人交出去，”他漫不经心地评价，“因为你和我挺像的。”

他以为她会恼羞成怒大叫“哪儿像？！”，结果橙发少女直接愣了，半天才回神：“切，这是什么激将法吗？作为御主我姑且会拿出御主的样子来的… 干嘛？不要摸我的头啦！”

他笑着说：“已经做得很好了，该休息的时候就尽情放松。”哎呀，真拿她没办法。如果其他人都在期盼着作为最后的御主的她，那么由他来给予奖励的糖果吧。

* * *

迦勒底一行人修复完俄刻阿诺斯后，他以为自己至少会被冷落一段时间，结果当晚便被找上门来。看着“咕咚咕咚”喝闷酒的少女，他不禁在心里叹了口气。

之前就知御主对《伊利亚特》相当感兴趣。虽然问本人的话只会得到“我觉得电影《特洛伊》里的艾⬤克·巴纳很帅而已”这种别扭的回答，不过停留在他身上的目光明明白白地诉说着不仅如此。

啊啊，应该早一些察觉到的。

对英雄的憧憬，相处后的信赖，在世界危机的重压下加速产生反应。也许他放任这情形发展至今是错误的，但他唯独不想对她说不。

御主和从者的责任，那种东西留给其他人去操心吧。不论她期冀的是什么，他绝对会为她全部奉上。

* * *

从伦敦回来后的一天，赫克托耳拿着报告书在找立香，路过的职员说有见到她往作家们的书斋去。

推开贴着“催更者，当放弃一切希望”字条的大门，房间内今天也是安定的截稿一天前的地狱场景。莎士比亚趴在桌子上有气无力地敲着老式打字机，拿着剪刀的安徒生正躺在地上念念有词。

“他还好吗？”他一边把报告书递给少女一边问。

“安徒生？写不出来在剪纸呢。哦这个，不急，”她翻了几页就把文件丢到一旁， 对他解释道，“我们在聊《麦克白》。回答你的问题吧，莎士比亚，我最喜欢的是麦克白夫人。第一次读的时候我以为她的外貌是那种老巫婆式的，结果后来看了电影版发现是个金发美女，让我大吃一惊。你自己呢？写得最开心的是？”

“三个女巫，”少女一脸“我猜到了”，而剧作家神采奕奕地继续描述，“搅拌着锅，编织着似是而非的预言的身姿简直是守护希望的潘朵拉。”

“等等，再怎么说也应该比喻成告诉俄狄浦斯那个神谕的预言者吧… 潘朵拉保留下来的希望不是好事吗？”

莎士比亚来劲儿了：“好问题啊，御主。虽然也有四百四病肆虐人间，但留在盒子里的希望会长存这种乐观的解释，可吾辈不同意！说到底，假如希望是样好东西，为何要将其放入灾厄之盒中？虚无缥缈的希望才是人类的大敌。念念这页，会写出这种台词的希腊民族，绝不可能相信保有希望是幸事。”

莎士比亚拎出来的书是索福克勒斯的《安提戈涅》。歌队在打开的那页中感慨着：“那飘飘然的希望对许多人虽然有益，但是对许多别的人却是骗局，他们是被轻浮的欲望欺骗了，等烈火烧着脚的时候，他们才知道是受了骗。”

“呜哇，还有这种黑暗解读…”立香看上去大受打击，“意思是，希望越大失望越大吗？”

“不，并没有这么极端吧？只是说被不切实际的希望蒙蔽很糟糕，能理智地看待现实的话怀抱希望或者目标没什么不好…” 他忍不住插嘴说。

剧作家的双眸亮了起来：“赫克托耳殿下，这是您在特洛伊战争期间的真实感受吗？请务必让吾辈取材！”

“喂，适可而止哦。你手上的稿子不用管吗？”被立香戳中软肋的莎士比亚假哭了两声，把注意力转回了打字机上，“拜访就到此为止，赫克托耳，我们走吧。”

在他把门关上前，剧作家以揶揄的口吻叫住了他：“这次您的故事，是悲剧还是喜剧？”

他耸了耸肩：“大约是悲剧吧。”殚精竭虑地思索着最妥善的方法，到头来还是做了失败的抉择。追随着空洞的希望，他只求不目睹所爱之物毁坏的那一天。

该说是认命还是了解自己呢？名为赫克托耳的男人注定无法迎来圆满的结局。不，在这个名为人理修复的故事中，她的结局圆满就是皆大欢喜，其余俱是无关紧要。

* * *

藤丸立香唯一一次对他生气是在某天他从她房间出去的时候。因为走廊上有点凉，他拿起了挂在衣架上的毛衣开衫：“啊，这件是叔叔我的来着？太冷了叔叔我穿走了哦。”  
  
“不行！”少女的抗议来得又急促又大声，写报告的平板“哐啷”掉下去了都顾不上，她三步并作两步地冲过来抢走了他手上的开衫，“这件你已经给我了！”

“哦… 好像是有这么一回事……”

“总之，”她似乎意识到了自己的失态，一只手不自在地拨弄着自己的刘海，另一只手还是牢牢拽着毛衣，“我去后勤那边再帮你领一件，但这件是我的了。”说完她就跑了出去，过了一会儿气喘吁吁地拿着新的回来了。

“抱歉，冲着你大呼小叫……”她盯着他的脚说。

“不，是我不对… 比起这个，你还有什么想要的吗？”

她抬起了头，有些不可置信地望着他。他几乎能感觉到那次在他房间过夜时没说清楚的话到了她嘴边又被咽回去：“并没有什么特别的…”

“这不是什么都不想要的表情吧，更加贪心一点如何？”

她实在不该用这样的眼神看他。像是在看未曾见过的风景，又或者像降到冥界的俄耳甫斯在看重逢的欧律狄刻，仿佛看一眼就少一眼。被这样看着的人怎么可能有办法拒绝她的任何要求？哪怕她开口要天上星辰，他也只能去和阿拉什或者谁学习击落天体的技巧了。

她伸出手来，捂住了他的眼睛：“你得别这样看着我了，我可不知道我会干出什么来。”

“只有这个叔叔我办不到，”他义正辞严，“换一个要求可以吗？”

换一个要求吧。什么都可以。

差不多也明白了，她所需要的并不是什么奖励，也不是什么人在她后背推一把。遇到所罗门之后依然能振作起来，一直以来是他太小瞧她了。

他所期待的并不是她更加拼命地去解决特异点，也不是从她这里得到实质的回报。他想要的是更多的时间。更多的时间来教她骑马，更多的时间来陪她聊天。不是在食堂或者野营的篝火旁，要是能在别的地方和她吃饭也会挺有趣… 还有她曾经提起过的演唱会，如果主唱不是伊丽莎白或者尼禄，他想和她一起…

实在太过愚蠢了。陷进去太深的反而是他。

“二世好像说过‘谋事在人，成事在天’之类的，我啊… 到现在也不晓得自己这样算不算已经全力以赴。虽说是最后的御主，可是没什么实感… 我从来没想过我在拯救世界，硬要说的话，我只是还想听到喜欢的歌手的新歌，想看到在追的漫画的续集，想吃到没来得及去的咖啡店的季节限定甜品。我的觉悟只有这种程度，很小家子气吧？”

赫克托耳沉默着，覆在他双眼上的手在微微颤抖。

“成功的希望很渺茫，这点我也知道。但是，哪怕我失败了，赫克托耳也一定不会责怪我，也不会可怜我。不过是天平上盛着我的命运的秤盘垂向了冥府而已…”

“别说了，立香，”比任何人都明白天意弄人的他低下头，“别说了…我不认为你能活下来和我希望你能活下来是两码子事。”

她的手松开了一些，慢慢捧住他的脸，然后郑重地开口：“我清楚。赫克托耳太看重我啦，所以我绝不会让你失望的。请继续支援我，我的枪与盾。”

啊啊，当初应该告诉她更自私一点也没关系的。当初应该告诉她不论她做什么他都不会失望的。当初就应该知道的，藤丸立香是个怎样的人。男人握住了她的手，在手腕内侧落下一个吻：“必将全心全意地守护你，我的特洛伊。”

夕日色头发的少女笑了起来，她的脸颊也染上了晚霞般的色彩，双眸像星辰般熠熠生辉。

凝视着她的赫克托耳百感交集。那是无条件的信赖与倾慕。对他而言有些太过耀眼了。

还要再来一次吗？

还要再一次赌上自己所有的信念和勇气吗？

如果结局重演，他还能释怀地说自己已竭尽所能不留遗憾吗？

阿喀琉斯之类的英雄大概能爽快地这些问题吧。不，这些问题压根就不会出现在那家伙脑子里。世界要是像筋肉笨蛋的思考回路一样单纯就好了。

到头来，赫克托耳还是只能如所有凡人般一边恐惧一边战斗。

特洛伊不会失陷。

至少不会在他倒下之前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作业音乐是Bastille的The Anchor和Aquilo的Good Girl
> 
> 简单地来说，这个迦勒底的老赫的心路历程大概是：让小孩子来拯救世界也太残酷了，得让她做好觉悟才行 ➡️ 御主听得进话也挺努力的，就是怎么到我这里特别老三老四？急，在线等 ➡️ 最近挺拼命的，多表扬一下吧 ➡️ 啊原来是喜欢我，只要是她希望的话我没问题（基本上把自己当成奖励送给咕哒了） ➡️ 特异点修复越来越惊险，在伦敦直接遇上那谁，赫克托耳压力上升中 ➡️ 没有其他想要的东西吗？就算说不想干了我也会带你走的（18章目前差不多是这个状态） ➡️ 如果你把自己的心情摆到那么后面的话，怎么让你幸福的事就由我来考虑
> 
> 对的，就是这么的ooc，反正我觉得这家伙会有心思谈恋爱就已经ooc到十万八千里了不差这么一点👌
> 
> 日服之前12月的时候出了帕里斯的幕间（全篇翻译在nga搜帕里斯幕间就有，感谢翻译的大佬），然后某个总喜欢在别人幕间客串的男人出现了，上来一句“まあ、長い付き合いですし。仕方ないですかねえ。”我直接好家伙… 这个老夫老妻感是怎么回事？？？
> 
> 川口毅老师的官漫turas réalta，第九卷封面是南丁格尔和老赫… 赫克托耳也是登上过封面的男人了呢🎉
> 
> 然后今年的情人节有super lock-on巧克力，可以增加攻击力和绊获得量（是媚💊！御主在巧克力里面加了媚💊


End file.
